Fun, Trouble and an all out Blast in High School
by Juzu
Summary: NOTE! REVISING CHAPTER 1 TO 18! I think it will be better than last time! The cast from FF7 in high school...need I say more? Hojo is being a real pain...as is Rufus and co...some think it's time to take matters into their own hands...R&R please!
1. chapter 1

                                                **Fun, Trouble, and an all out Blast in High School**

**Chapter 1**

**First day meetings**

** **

(Author's Note: Hello! I had this story posted before but I've taken it down and now I'm redoing it a little…hope everyone who reads this likes it…please r&r! Thanks)

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 or Squaresoft. Any others belong to Rueh and me.

Extra note: This story is being revised to add detail; my friend Rueh had taken that job upon herself.  So up till chapter 18 I have to give her credit.  This is revision three.

** **

** **

** **

"Aeris Gainsborough?"

            "Here!"

"Barret Wallace?"

"Here."

"Cid Highwind?"

"Here."

"Cloud Strife?" 

"Here."

"Dete?"

"Can I go to sleep?" 

"No…Elena?"

"Present."

"Reeve?"

"Present."

"Reno?"

"Present."

"Rude?"

"Present."

"Rueh?"

"Accounted for but not here."

"…how can that be?"

"…well…umm…I'm here in person but my brain's not?"

"Ohhhh…I see…"

"No you don't. Anyone have any chocolate?"

"No. This is class time…"

"So?"

"…Rufus Shinra?"

"Here."

"Sephiroth?"

"Here."

"Tifa Lockheart?"

"Here!"

"Yuffie Kisaragi?" the teacher asked the last name on his list.

"Yep! I'm here!"

"Very well. Welcome freshmen and welcome back to the rest of you," the raven-haired teacher greeted.  "I am Mr. Valentine your band instructor."

"Hello Mr. Valentine," the entire class, except the few that had already fallen asleep, said in unison.

A voice came over the intercom:

"Hello students. I am Principal Tseng," the voice sounded rather dull after having repeated the same old speech the annually for last five or more years.  "This school year should go by fast if all rules are followed…" the voice trailed off to tell which teacher ate which lunch shift.

Yuffie yawned.  It was the first day of school and only 15 minutes into first hour. Already she was bored out of her mind so she decided to think of something constructive to do. She picked up one of her new notebooks, opened it and ripped out a clean page, then rolled it up into a tight ball. She surveyed the room and her eyes fell upon a certain unsuspecting victim.  When the teacher wasn't looking, she drew her arm back, aimed, and then hurled the paper missal across the room.

The paper wad flew true and hit the unsuspecting silver haired percussionist in the back of his head.

He sat up and whirled around rather quickly to look at her with blazing aquamarine eyes.

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him.                                                                                                            

Sephiroth glared at the freshman girl across the room, she laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.  He narrowed his bright eyes into slits, and twirled one of his drumsticks in his fingers in a threatening manor.

Vincent Valentine, the raven-haired teacher scanned the class while Tseng did his annual blabbering over the schools intercom. His eyes locked with a senior percussionist Sephiroth's.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the silent warning and put the stick down.

When Mr. Valentine went back to looking over the class and took his eyes off Sephiroth he threw the paper wad back at Yuffie. It flew at its unsuspecting target and hit her square on the forehead. She glared at him as it bounced away. 

Shortly after Tseng finished, the bell to end first hour rang. The class crowded out the door into the hallway the already crowded hallway.

"Hey Zack," Sephiroth greeted as he sat down next to his friend in Art class.

"Hey Sephy," Zack grinned as the bell to begin class rang. The teacher began to take roll.

"So…how does it feel to be a senior?" Zack asked.

"You're a junior. You'll find out next year," Sephiroth stated modestly.

"You're no fun," Zack grumbled then started on his work.

After 40 minutes the bell rang and they went to their next class.

"Hi! I saw you in band this morning. I'm Tifa; we live in the same town don't we?  Who are you?" the brown haired girl said in a friendly voice as she sat down next to the blonde spiky haired boy. 

"I'm Cloud, and…I don't know" the boy answered stupidly.

"Cloud huh? You play percussion with a few others right?" she went on.

"Yeah, but if you ask me most of them are a bunch of idiots," he said.

"I play clarinet," she laughed. The teacher started taking roll.

"This is my friend Barret," Tifa introduced as the big senior sat down next to them.

"Hello," Barret said.

"Hi," Cloud said.

"Hi there! I'm Aeris!" a perky emerald-eyed girl introduced.

"Hello," the 3 said together.

"And I'm Yuffie!" the Wutain ninja smirked.

"Hi," the 4 said.

"I'm Cid." A rough looking blonde sat down at the filling table.

"Hey," the 5 said.

"I'm Reno," the classes only red head introduced rather bluntly, while staring at the girls at the table.

"Get lost," the 6 said.

"Awww…can't we be nice? I'm Rufus Shinra." A strawberry blonde…the president's son if they weren't mistaken; but who care whose son he was?

"Beat it," the 6 said.

"My, my. We don't have any manners do we? I'm Elena." Another blonde…the six at the table were beginning to wonder how many blondes' it'd take before they figured out they weren't wanted.

"Whatever. Go away you pesky person," Yuffie said.

"Who you calling pesky? I'm Reeve." Ah, look.  Finally, not another blonde, this one has black hair.

"You, that's who," Yuffie smirked.

Two girls nearby started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Reno asked turning to the two lower classmen.

"You," the stranger looking of the two laughed.  Her hair was long and even lighter in color than the senior Sephiroth's.  It was more white than anything but all the ends, about eight or so inches looked like they had been dipped in paint.

"Me?" The red head pointed to himself.

"Weeellll…," the other hummed.  She had pale baby blue eyes and light sorrel hair.  "Not just you. You and all of you friends." She laughed along with her aqua-green eyed friend.

"And who are _you to say that to _us_?" Rufus snapped._

"I'm Rueh and this is Dete," the first girl said.

"I'm Rueh," the white haired girl stated proudly, "and she's Dete."

" Rude remember these two…" Rufus commanded to the silent boy who stood behind his group.  "Revenge is sweet…as the saying goes." The two freshmen girls just stuck their tongues out at him.

Cloud and the others laughed. Rufus and his group stared angrily at them. 

"Let's go," Rufus ordered.

He turned and marched away with Reno, Rude, Reeve, and Elena in tow behind him. A few minutes later the bell rang.

"Lunch time!" Cloud exclaimed and rushed out the door.

As Cloud ran out the door Sephiroth and Zack walked in front of it. Cloud slammed into Sephiroth who in turn hit Zack. All 3 fell on the hallway floor in a tangled mess. Without saying a word, Cloud pulled away from the other two, grabbed his books and took off down the hall not missing a beat.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sephiroth yelled as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"What a coward," Rueh said as she entered the hall with Dete.

"Run Forest! Run!" Dete yelled at Cloud's retreating back then laughed.

"You 2 are weird," Zack said when he finally got to his feet and stood next to Sephiroth.

"Thank you," they said.

"Whatever." Sephiroth shook his head.

"Hey…you're in band aren't you?" Rueh asked out of the blue.

"Yeah…" he said slowly wondering why she had even asked.

Rueh and Dete turned around and walked away with a small blush on their faces.

"Let's go! I'm hungry!" Zack interrupted Sephiroth's thoughts. 

Sephiroth nodded in agreement and they walked to the cafeteria.  When they got there they found Cloud stuffing his face with the schools food.  Zack shook his head.  _'How could anyone eat school food like that and like it?  Maybe he eats so fast he can't taste it…'_

Sephiroth lead the way and wound around tables, chairs and other students until they stood next to the table where the lower classmen was stuffing his mouth full of what to be mashed potatoes. 

"Hello there," Sephiroth said coldly.

Cloud slowly looked up from his overly filled tray.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Why yes! You can!" Sephiroth smiled in sarcasm.  "You see you ran into us in the hallway and knocked us down. Then you took off running without saying anything."

"So? Sorry," Cloud said.

"Is that all you can say?" Sephiroth asked as he placed his hands on the table and leaned forward.

"What should I say?" Cloud gulped.

"Not say…do," Sephiroth stated lowly as an evil smile spread across his face. Before Cloud could say anything else Rufus and his group walked up. Reno pushed Cloud off the chair, causing him to hit the floor with a soft thud; Cloud just laid there sprawled out and dazed.  Rufus sat down in his place, not even noticing the other two in his presence. Reeve sat down on one side of Rufus and Elena on the other side.

"Move it," Reno said and elbowed Sephiroth out of his way.

"Uh-oh," Rueh and Dete smirked as they passed by the table. Reno turned and watched after them; they didn't even bother to look back.  Sephiroth reached for the red head and grabbed him by the arm and the collar of his baggy shirt.

"Anyone have a rope?" Sephiroth asked looking up at a ceiling fan.

"No," Yuffie said slowly then looked thoughtful, "but I do have a big role of duct tape," she offered.

"That'll work." Sephiroth pushed Reno down on top of the table so his face was in crammed down in Cloud's abandoned lunch. After a small struggle Reno was taped down to the tabletop with minor injury.

"Do it! Do it!" Rueh and Dete cheered as Sephiroth spun the table.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Rueh said after a few minutes. Sephiroth stopped the table abruptly giving Reno a good jar. 

Sephiroth stepped aside to where Zack had been watching to allow the two girls free access to the table.  Rueh and Dete ran forward and gave the table a hard shove.  It rolled and they continued to push it right to the cafeteria doors.  Sephiroth and Zack cheered as the girls disappeared out the doors in full throttle.

"Stop!" Rueh yelled over to Dete as they dashed towards the front lobby. Both gave one last shove and came to a sliding stop.  They watched after the table as it sped through the lobby.

Reno yelled as the table continued rolling…out the doors and into a construction yard where the front drive was being repaved.

"I'm not getting it," Rueh stated with a slight whine to her voice as Reno crashed.

"Don't look at me." Dete shook her head.  "He needs to learn how to drive." 

Dete turned and headed back to the cafeteria with Rueh close at hand. The bell rang and Reno wasn't seen the rest of the day.

                                    ****

(Authors Note: Rueh talking here, if there are any mistakes please tell me and they'll be fixed.  I suggest any who have already read this story to read it again one all the revising is through.)


	2. chapter 2

(Author's Note: Hey! Here's the next chapter for those of you who are reading this! Enjoy! Please R&R)

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue! Any other characters are friends and mine though.

NOTE FROM RUEH: Hey, this is a chapter revised by me.  I hope you all like the detail I've added; I know Juzu does.  Sorry about the blonde thing in the last chapter, but I couldn't help myself.

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 2**

**Marching and Problems**

** **

                                       -Next day-

"All right," Mr. Valentine huffed once he got the band quiet again.  "There are about 100 people in band this year and I'll need you all to cooperate with me and each other so we can learn the drills for marching.  Hopefully we'll have learned the drills AND the songs this year before competition.  That'll be a mile stone for us so lets aim for it this year." 

Most of the students started talking again when Mr. Valentine met with drum majors to discuss the drills and music.  After about ten minutes he finally gave up talking to them and went back to the head of the band.

"Settle down," he said when he was ready to start. No one listened.  "SILENCE!" he yelled.  The entire band fell silent and stared at him in wonder.  "Now, get you instruments and go to the practice field," he said.  

The class filed out of the room into the empty hallway.  No one dared to speak as they walked through the hall, out the doors, between the buildings, then to the practice field.

They listened to Mr. Valentine's instructions, got into place then started playing.  Nothing they did seemed to be together so they had to practice saying 'Up,' several times then it was even worse when they were playing.  They had to stop a lot and after 15 they got a break when a red feline like beast padded swiftly up to the teacher.

"Hojo's trying to take over the school again!" the feline hissed.

"Hojo?" the entire band said together for the first time that day.

"Gosh! You can say his name as one but you can't yell 'UP' together!" Mr. Valentine shook his head then turned his attention back to Red who also shook his head.  "Hojo you say. Where's Tseng?" Vincent asked quietly so that the students would not overhear.

"That's just it…we don't know," Red replied shaking his head in confusion.

"This isn't good." Vincent tightened his lips and tried to think of what to do.

"What do you suggest we do?" Red asked; Vincent had turned back to the band.

"Band! Horns up!" Vincent yelled clapping his hands in time with the music they were to play.

"UP!" The band was together this time.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, ready, go!" The band started to play.

"I don't know. Kick Hojo out and find Tseng?" Vincent suggested as he conducted the band.

"Might work…but how?" Red asked with feline amusement.

"Umm…not sure," Vincent said, he was watching the band with a critical eye, something wasn't going right but he couldn't quite point it out.

Red turned his eyes to the students and looked over them with a different kind of interest.  "Some of your students look like they might be good in a fight if trained correctly," he stated thoughtfully.

"Yes, but most of them just talk," Vincent said bluntly and rolled his eyes, he still couldn't find the problem.

Red chuckled.  "For now we'll just try to get rid of Hojo, and then we'll worry about finding Tseng." He turned and strolled back towards the building. Vincent watched him then turned back to the band. He turned in time to see a drumstick fly past his nose, so close he could feel the slight breeze in its wake. 

"Red! Look out!" Vincent warned quickly, spinning around on his heels. Red spun around to his voice then jumped. He caught the stick like a Frisbee in his mouth. Vincent turned and looked at the percussionists.

Dete was holding the cymbals for Sephiroth to play; Rueh was walking over to Zack to hold the cymbals for him. Cloud was standing stock still, his blue eyes wide…he was holding only one drumstick in his left hand. He shook his head frantically and pointed at Sephiroth; Sephiroth just kept playing since the bad had not stopped playing.

Red came back and sat down next to Vincent. He dropped the drumstick at his feet then fixed his golden eyes on the spiky headed blonde.  His fiery tail twitched in irritation. "Come here," he ordered darkly.

"You're in trouble," Rufus sneered as Cloud slowly walked him towards Red and Vincent.

"Why did you throw the drumstick at me?" Red growled.

"It umm…" Cloud stammered trying to think quickly of what to say.  "I hit the cymbal and I lost my grip on it," he confessed.

"Sure," Red hummed sarcastically not believing a word of it.

"Honest!" Cloud cried.

"We'll see. We'll talk later," Red threatened and walked back to the building, tail twitching all the while.

"Back to your spot," Vincent ordered.

Everything was fine for about 5 minutes…but Vincent still couldn't point out the problem.

There was suddenly a yell heard over the entire band; Vincent was on the far side of the band making sure some freshmen were walking in step. He thought that may have been the problem, but it wasn't. 

It started at the other end but when the domino effect hit the last person they landed in a cloud of dust at Vincent's feet. He shook his head slowly and looked at the lone figure still standing. It was the freshmen girl Rueh and she was laughing hysterically. Dete sat at her feet holding her foot that was for some reason bare. She blowing on her foot for some reason, Vincent walked over to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Dete dropped the cymbal…" Rueh laughed harder.

"And?" Vincent prompted when she didn't go on.

"It landed on her foot!" Rueh laughed more and pointed at the broken cymbal strap and the cymbal.

"It hurts! It hurts!!" Dete cried and continued to blow on her sore foot.

"Guess we'll just have to cut it off then won't we?" Vincent declared with out a hit he was kidding.

"You wouldn't! Mr. Valentine! If you did that I couldn't mar…me and my big mouth," Dete grumbled and pulled her shoe back on.

"Enough for today," Vincent announce to the half standing band.  "You're doing well. We'll try this again tomorrow." The rest class got up and followed the other half, back into building.

                                    ****

"All right class. Today we're going to the library to start on your first research paper," the 5th hour science teacher announced. The class gathered their books and followed her to the library. Cloud froze in the door way as he was just about to enter the big room. The librarian sat on a chair reading a book, when he looked up his eyes met Cloud's.

"Class this is Red XIII, he is the librarian. If you have any questions about regarding this paper ask him," the teacher said.

"Your reports are to be on star formations, yes?" Red purred.  "There are lots of books that I think will help you."

"Now you know what to do so get to work," the teacher instructed.

"Umm…Miss Lucrecia? I don't think the librarian likes me," Cloud whined and tried to hide behind her.

"Do you want an 'F' to start out this year or what? Never mind that. Just get to work, I'm sure Red XIII is not like that. Now, your report is due in 3 days, and I expect it to be finished" she said.

"Yeah…but…" Cloud trailed off as Lucrecia walked away; Cloud quickly looked around and took a seat at the table with his _friends_.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Shera!"

"Yes Cid?" the girl asked, looking up from the paper she had been writing on.

"Do this report for me?" He put on the sorriest look he could muster up at the time.

"Cid Highwind! Do it yourself! If you want to be the first man in space this will help you," she snapped as Cloud sat down next to Cid.

"I'm afraid of Red," Cloud murmured and looked around the library to see if the feline was watching him.

"After that stunt you pulled in band you ought to be." Cid grinned at the blondes withering look.

"I wonder how Sephiroth likes this science class? He has it next hour," Shera said suddenly.

"Why should that bother you?" Cloud asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Miss Lucrecia is his mother," she answered.

"Are you serious?" Cid laughed as she nodded.

"Hey you guys look like you could use some help! I've already gotten 4 of the 5 pages assigned done." Aeris smiled and pulled up a chair to sit down next to Shera; the 3 stared at her. "What?" she asked nervously; they just kept staring at her.

After a few more minutes of silent staring Aeris decided she had had enough of THAT look.

"Umm…I'm going to go talk to Red now…" Her face red was with embracement as she left.

"Show off," Shera muttered and turned her attention back to a book and jotted down some more notes.

"Is she really that smart?" Cloud asked looking after the departing girl.

"I think she is but only she knows…" Cid rolled his eyes. "Think I can get her to do my report?" Cid wondered.

Cloud shrugged.

                                    ****

"I wonder…who could that be?" Hojo asked himself. There was another knock at the door and it was none to patient.  Hojo stood up and opened the door to find two of the teachers there, but he knew these two.

"Hojo, where's Tseng?" Vincent demanded.

"Ahhh…Vincent and Red, nice to see you too. So what brings you to my lab today?" Hojo asked completely ignoring Vincent's tone of voice and question.

"This is no pleasure call; where's Tseng?" Red repeated for Vincent.

"Oh him? I'm not quite sure, why?" Hojo asked calmly.

"Hojo, where is he?" Vincent asked trying to stay calm.

"Go find him yourselves. I don't have the time and I have better things to do than to find someone who had so convenient lost themselves." Hojo laughed at his own joke, that all over wasn't that funny.

"Where is he?" Red growled and laid his ears back flat on his head in irritation.

"It's not my responsibility to keep track of him," Hojo said turning to face them once more only because the door had opened and Lucrecia hurried in the and handed him a file.

"Here is the file you wanted," she panted breathlessly.

"Lucrecia?" Vincent asked in surprised, he hadn't expected to HERE of all places. 

"Huh? Vincent? Red? What's going on?" she asked in confusion and looked at each of the three for an explanation. Hojo grabbed her arm and pulled his gun out aiming it at her head.

"What are you doing?" she cried, panicking.

"What does it look like? I'm taking you hostage," Hojo sneered at her.

"Let her go," a voice said slowly and coldly.

"Sephiroth!" Lucrecia gasped in surprise at the sight of her son.

"Ahhh Sephiroth," Hojo cooed and motioned for him to come closer with the hand holding the gun.

"I thought you went home," Lucrecia stated slowly.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I did, but you should have been home an hour ago so I came to see if something was wrong and it looks as if I was right. You're Hojo I presume." 

"I am," Hojo answered smugly

"Let my mother go."

"Not until these 2 quite bugging me about Tseng," Hojo said looking at Vincent and Red; they slowly started to back up towards the door. Sephiroth stepped passed them into the lab. Three soldiers came in through the door, one knocked Red out, another Sephiroth.

"Get them out of here," Hojo ordered then a thoughtful look came to his features. "I wonder…what will Mako do to the boy?"

"No!" Lucrecia cried and spun around to face Hojo.  "Don't do anything to him, please!" 

She turned in time to see the 2 soldiers stoop down to pick up Red and the other dragged Sephiroth from the room by the arms.

"Silence. _You don't have a say in this," Hojo growled and threw her to the floor; Vincent knelt next to her._

"How could you do this to him? He's your son!" Lucrecia cried.

"Easy…I have no son," Hojo sneered and aimed the gun at her once again.

"You…you…how could you say that?" she sobbed at the hurt she felt.

"That really doesn't matter. I've been waiting for this moment for a long…long time, so that I could finally finish my experiments with him." Hojo smiled at them none to friendly.

"You sick monster," Vincent snarled and twisted around to protect Lucrecia.

"Shut up," Hojo laughed and tightened his finger on the trigger, it went off. Vincent hastily pushed Lucrecia further back behind him, out of the way but wasn't fast enough to move himself and took the bullet in the chest.

"VINCENT!" she screamed with tears in her eyes; he fell backwards on the floor bleeding from what would have been a fatal wound. He heard Hojo laughing and Lucrecia yelling at him then darkness and silence reigned over all.

                                    ****

            (Author's Note: from Rueh, this is a little something…for Juzu before I left for Florida.  I hope you like it…Hehe, I just had to do one more chapter before I left.)


	3. chapter 3

****

(Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short…that's just the way it turned out…oh well…here it is…please r&r!)

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Anything else is mine and a friends.

****

****

**Chapter 3**

**Suspicions and Experiments**

****

                                       -Next Day-

"No teacher!" Yuffie yelled.

"Sephiroth isn't here either," Dete said so only Rueh heard.

"Yeah and Red the librarian wasn't there either when Tymih and I went to return her book," Rueh said.

"Hmm…" Dete looked to be thinking.

"Umm…what should we do? I don't see a sub," Rueh said.

"Oh well…FREE DAY!!"

                                    ****

After the bell rang Dete and Rueh went to the office.

"May I help you?" the aid asked.

"Yes…umm…where's Mr. Valentine? He wasn't here today and we didn't have a sub," Rueh said.

"Red XIII isn't here either," Dete said.

"That's strange. Neither of them called in saying they wouldn't be here. Miss Lucrecia called and said she and Sephiroth wouldn't be here but that's all," the aid said.

"Yesterday we heard something about Hojo trying to take over the school. What's up with that?" Dete asked.

"Tseng is missing."

"Missing?" Rueh asked.

"You'd better be getting to your next class. Don't want to be late do you?"

"No…come on Rueh," Dete said.

They went out into the hall.

"Somethings wrong," Dete said.

"Yeah I know. Something happened to Mr. Valentine and Red and I bet you that this Hojo person has something to do with it," Rueh said.

"I won't bet because you're probably right," Dete said.

                                    ****

"Vincent? Can you hear me? Wake up! Vincent!" Vincent groaned and let his eyes slowly open. Everything was blurry. There was something red above him.

"Vincent! Answer me!"

"…Red? What happened to you?" Vincent asked as his eyes focused on Red.

"Hojo," Red growled fixing his one eye one Vincent.

"Hojo did that to you?" Vincent asked.

"Yes. How do you feel?" Red said.

"Why do you ask?"

"Hojo shot you."

"He did, didn't he? I remember now," Vincent said and let his eyes close. He raised his left hand to rub his face but was met with something cold and hard. He opened his eyes more. Where his left hand should have been was a metal claw.

"I'll get Hojo for this," he said angrily and let the arm fall to his side. There was a sharp pain in his chest.

"Relax. Just rest. I'll think of a way to get out of here," Red said. Vincent nodded weakly.

                                    ****

Sephiroth lay perfectly still staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry," Lucrecia said softly watching him through the glass wall of the cell.

"Get her out of here. Take her somewhere where she can't bother me," Hojo said. Two soldiers roughly grabbed her arms and started to drag her to the door.

"No! Don't take me away from Sephiroth!" she pleaded. Hojo ignored her. The soldiers dragged her from the lab.

Sephiroth heard Lucrecia but didn't have the strength to look. The Mako in his system was supposed to make him stronger but it felt like the opposite to him. His stomach was doing somersaults every time he tried to move. He could feel Hojo watching him. Hojo nodded and 2 soldiers entered the cell.

Sephiroth didn't do anything until they grabbed him by the arms. He started to struggle, ignoring the feeling in his stomach and his spinning head. He kicked the soldier on his left in the shin. His left arm was released. Sephiroth turned and punched the soldier on his right in his face. As the soldier stumbled back Sephiroth ran for the door.

He ran past Hojo who was smirking. Sephiroth's vision was beginning to double. He drew his breath in with a hiss as something sharp hit his arm. A red feathered dart.

The drug took instant affect. Sephiroth stumbled to his knees. Hojo walked over to him laughing softly.

"You'll have to do better than this to get away from me," he said.

Sephiroth slumped to the floor as darkness descended.

                                    ****


	4. chapter 4

(Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for reading this…here's chapter 4!)

****

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 or Squaresoft! Dete is mine and Rueh belongs to Rueh…

****

****

**Chapter 4**

**Chaos…everywhere**

                                    -Next Day-

"No teacher again today!" Yuffie said.

Rueh and Dete just looked at each other.

"No sub today either," Tifa said.

"Oh well. Hey Tifa. Help me with this math problem would ya?" Barret asked.

"Okay…this is easy," she said.

"I aint' never been good at math," he said.

"I have never been," Aeris corrected. He looked at her.

"Ain't isn't a word," she said. Barret looked thoughtful.

"Ain't ain't a word and I ain't gonna say it," he said. Cid laughed. Aeris glared.

"Hey Tifa…" Reno said as she finished helping Barret.

"What Reno?" she asked.

"Wanna go out with me?"

"Why would I want to do something like that?"

"'cause I want you to," he said.

"What you want me to do and what I want to do are 2 different things. No," she said.

"Say that again," he said.

"That again."

"What?" he asked.

"You said say that again so I said that again."

"You little smartaleck," he said. She grinned.

"Say what you just said to me again," Reno said.

"What you just said to me again or that again?"

"I've had it with you!" Reno raised his hand to slap her but was hit by a barrage of paper wads and a drum stick.

"Who threw that?" he asked. Cloud was whistling and looking at the ceiling. Yuffie was grinning ear to ear and holding a paper wad. Rueh and Dete were smiling as they wrote something in their notebooks. Zack was carelessly tossing a paper wad in the air. Aeris was bugging Shera.

"I'll ask again…who threw this?" Reno said.

"You said that," Rueh said.

"What?"  
            "Your first question was who threw that, not who threw this," Dete said. Before Reno answered he was again rained on by paper wads from behind. Tifa, Cid, and Barret made a hasty retreat to stand by Cloud. They all had paper wads. Rufus, Reeve, Rude, and Elena now stood next to Reno.

"Now its war," Rufus said.

"Hey Rueh…I bet you can't hit that guy with a paper wad," Dete whispered.

"Bet you I can," Rueh whispered back.

"Bet you can't."

"We'll just see." Rueh made a paper wad but put something inside it. She took aim and threw it at Reno…

A paper wad came from somewhere in the room and hit Reno on the forehead. A gooey green/off white substance started to leak out of it as soon as it touched him.

"What is that stuff?" Dete asked.

"Well…yesterday in art class we made silly putty…mine turned out kinda runny and really gross," Rueh said.

"Ewwwww! Gross!" Reno yelled as he touched it. Rufus threw a paper wad at Cloud. It was way off course and hit Aeris. She threw one at Rufus and hit him. Rufus nodded to Reno, Rude, Reeve, and Elena. Cloud nodded to Zack, Yuffie, Barret, Cid, Tifa, and Aeris. Dete and Rueh just grinned. Now the paper wads were being thrown back and forth. When the last paper wad hit Elena the band room was a mess.

All 100 students had divided in half so there were 50 on each side. One side was led by Rufus the other Cloud. It was obvious from all the paper wads on Rufus' side that they had lost. Cloud's group was gone as soon as the bell rang and a teacher came in.

"What's going on here?" she asked. No one answered.

"Well then…you'd better start cleaning this mess up or you'll all have detention. Yes, Rufus Shinra, even you," she said.

                                    ****

"Well. That went better than planned," Red said. Vincent nodded and sank to his knees.

"Hold on. We'll be in sector 5 in a little bit," Red said.

"Then lets go," Vincent said and pushed himself to his feet.

"Lucrecia wasn't in the building when we left," Red said as a house in sector 5 came into view.

"I hope she and Sephiroth got away," Vincent said.

"I do too. Let's see if we can stay here for a few days," Red said. Vincent knocked on the door.

"Hi. May I help you?" a young girl asked when she opened the door.

"Yes you can. Could we…" Red started but was cut off.

"You're Red XIII the librarian! And you're…Mr. Valentine! The band teacher!" she said.

"Aeris Gainsborough, am I right?" Vincent asked.

"Yes…what happened to you? You look…different," Aeris said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Umm…well…why don't you come in," she said.

"Thank you Aeris," Red said.

"Why do you say I look different?" Vincent asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Umm…there's a mirror in the bathroom," Aeris said and pointed down the hall.

Vincent went down the hall and into the bathroom. His blood ran cold as he looked at the face in the mirror looking back at him. The face was pale and framed by long raven black hair. Red eyes stared at him with an expression of shock in them. The expression turned to anger.

"Hojo," he growled softly.

Something inside him stirred and a presence Vincent had never felt before was there. He closed his eyes and a picture of a winged creature appeared. It began to speak in a strange language:

"O ex Pcead." *

"What?" Vincent thought out loud. Pictures formed in his mind. Pictures of wars and battles in strange lands. Nothing made sense.  It was all…

"Chaos," he said softly.

"Are you okay Vincent?" Red asked from the kitchen.

"Yes. I…I'm fine," Vincent said and went to the kitchen.

"Vincent? Is that your name?" Aeris asked.

"Yes. Vincent Valentine," he said and nodded.

"Oh! Aeris! We have company!" a startled woman said as she entered the kitchen with a few bags in her arms.

"Yes. This is Red XIII the librarian from school and this is Mr. Valentine the band director," Aeris said.

"Hello," Red said.

"Hello," Vincent said.

"Hello. I'm Elmyra Gainsborough," she said.

"Here. Allow me to help you with those," Vincent said standing.

"Oh! No that's okay. This is all I have," Elmyra said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," she said.

"Mom. Red and Vincent asked…" Aeris started.

"Vincent? Is that the way to talk about your teacher Aeris?"

"It's all right. I told her my name," Vincent said.

"Any way…they asked…what did you ask?" Aeris said.

"We were wondering if we could stay here for a day or two. You see Vincent needs to take it easy for now," Red said.

"Why?" Aeris asked.

"I was shot in the chest," Vincent said.

"By who? Are you okay?" Elmyra asked.

"A man named Hojo. I'm fine," he said. Aeris and Elmyra looked at each other.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"A professor by the name of Hojo has been chasing Aeris lately. He almost caught her the other day but she got away," Elmyra said.

"He said he wants to do an experiment on me," Aeris said softly.

"Hojo is after you?" Red asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Why did Hojo shoot you?" Elmyra asked. Vincent looked at Red who nodded. Vincent told them a few of the things that happened. He avoided saying that Sephiroth and Lucrecia were still there…maybe.

"Oh," Aeris said when he finished.

"Don't tell anyone," Red said.

"We won't," Elmyra said.

"Thank you," Vincent said.

"Are you two hungry?" she asked.

Two low rumbling sounds answered.

"I guess you are," she said smiling.

                                     ****

(Author's Note: * O ex Pcead means I am Chaos…just to let you know!)


	5. chapter 5

(Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is short…maybe the next one will be longer…)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 is not mine. It belongs to Squaresoft. Rueh belongs to my friend Rueh and Dete and anyone else belongs to me.

****

****

**Chapter 5**

**More Paper Wads and a Fight**

                                      -Next day-

"No teacher!" Yuffie said for the 3rd day in a row. A paper wad was thrown. The "war" started again. Dete was standing by the door. After about 15 minutes everyone just kinda stared at her.

"What?" she asked. No one said anything.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked turning bright red. Still no one answered. Slowly she turned around to look behind her. She screamed and scrambled backwards away from Mr. Valentine.

"Hello class," he said calmly. Everyone dropped their paper wads like they were covered in something gross which in Rufus' case was true since Rueh had thrown one at him.

"Is that my paper wad from yesterday?" she asked from behind him.

"Ahhhh…" Rufus said.

"How did you keep it from getting hard?"

"Ahhhh…"

"They threw that one away yesterday. That's the new one," Dete said.

"Oh yeah. Dete look at what your dog did to my homework," Rueh said.

"I don't have a dog. So you mean your dog drooled on your homework," Dete said.

"Ewww! Gross!" Rufus yelled and put it in the trash can.

"I don't have a dog either," Rueh said thoughtfully. Dete shook her head.

"And my I ask…what in the world is going on here?" Mr. Valentine said. No one dared to answer.

"Never mind…I have a pretty good idea of what's going on. You have the rest of the hour free on one condition…you clean this mess up," he said.

                                    ****

"Hey Aeris…" Dete said at lunch.

"Yes?" Aeris said.

"Do you know what happened to Mr. Valentine?" Rueh asked so no one else would overhear. Aeris looked around.

"You can't tell anyone," she said.

"We won't," Dete said. Aeris told them softly what Vincent had told her. The bell rang.

"Hmm…something's not right and I have a feeling that we were right about Hojo," Dete said as they walked to class. Rueh nodded.

                                    ****

Sephiroth dropped to his knees waiting for his head to clear. The soldier in front of him back-handed him on the side of his face. His head snapped to the side from the impact. The soldier did the same with the other side of his face. Sephiroth launched himself at the soldier. A few punches in the face drove the soldier to the floor out cold.

Sephiroth stood over him eyes cold. Two more soldiers came into the room. They ran at Sephiroth. He turned and looked at them coldly and calmly. He easily caught the first punch. Sephiroth twisted around holding the soldier by the arm and spun. The soldier's feet left the floor as he spun. When he let go the soldier crashed into the other and both hit the wall then slid to the floor.

Hojo sent in 3 soldiers this time. They ran in and caught Sephiroth off guard. He tried to recover but couldn't. These soldiers were stronger and faster than he was. Sephiroth took in every blow without a sound. After a few minutes he lay at the soldier's feet unconscious.

"So he has his limits…oh well. We'll try again later," Hojo said. A soldier carelessly dragged Sephiroth from the room and dropped him in his cell.

                                    ****


	6. chapter 6

(Author's Note: Hello…good bye…here's the next chapter…)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or Squaresoft. Dete is mine but Rueh belongs to Rueh…

****

****

**Chapter 6**

**The Trouble with Rueh and Dete**

                                    -3 Days Later-

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Vincent asked when he answered it.

"Mr. Valentine? This is Elmyra Gainsborough," the other voice said.

"Hello Elmyra. Can I help you?" he said.

"Yes…Aeris never came home tonight after school," she said.

"What? Are you sure? Maybe she stayed here for an after school activity or something," he said.

"She never said anything about it to me if she did," she said.

"I'll check the building for her and ask Red to search the city. If anyone can find her it's him," Vincent said.

"Thank you," Elmyra said and hung up. Vincent hung up and went to find Red unaware of Rueh and Dete.

"Did you hear that?" Dete asked.

"Yeah…Aeris is missing. I'll bet Hojo has her as well as Sephiroth," Rueh said.

"What could we do to help them?"

"I think I know a way…"

                                    ****

                                    -3 Days Later-

Dete and Rueh stood outside the Shinra building.

"Where's the lab?" Dete asked looking up to the top of the building.

"Ahhh…I'd say up the stairs," Rueh said.

"You've got to be kidding me. All the way to the 67th and the 68th floor," Dete said looking at a directory on the wall once they were inside.

"I guess we better start walking," Rueh said.

                                    ****

"1,413…1,414…1,415…1,4…was that 1,415 or 1,416? Great! Now we have to start all over again!" Rueh said.

"I think not! We can take the elevator from here to the 67th floor," Dete said as they stepped into a hall on the 59th floor. They got in the elevator and rode to the 67th floor.

"Nothing here," Rueh said.

"Let's try the 68th floor," Dete said.

"The stairs will be faster," Rueh said. Dete sighed and they went up the stairs to the 68th floor. There they found Aeris unconscious in a glass cell and Sephiroth under a machine strapped down. Hojo was standing over him. Dete grabbed Rueh's arm to pull her back before Hojo saw her. Rueh looked at her. Dete shook her head.

They looked back…and met Hojo's gaze. He grinned and walked closer to them.

"Well well well…what do we have here?" he asked.

"Run away! Run away!!" Dete and Rueh yelled and ran for the door.

"Get them!" Hojo yelled. A few soldiers began to give chase.

"Stairs or elevator? Stairs or elevator?" Dete thought out loud as they jogged in place.

"Umm…they're coming!" Rueh said.

"Which one? Which one? Left or or right?"

"Left! Go left!"  They ran to the left and found themselves running down the stairs. The soldiers were gaining. One grabbed Rueh's right arm. She spun in mid-stride and punched with her left. The soldier let go and tripped over his own feet. He began to fall down the stairs ahead of them. When they reached the first landing they were past him before he could react.

"One down…3 to go," Rueh said. They ran down a few more flights before the 3 soldiers caught up with them. Two tried to grab Rueh and met the same fate at the first one. They were on the second floor when the last soldier tried to catch one of them. He got close enough and grabbed the back of Dete's shirt and then stopped. The breath Dete took was cut short and her shirt collar dug in. She stumbled.

"I think not!" Rueh said and punched him. The last soldier tripped as well. Only as he fell he still had a hold of the back of Dete's shirt. She fell down the stairs as well. It was only about 3 stairs to the next landing. When Dete and the soldier hit she scrambled to her feet as Rueh caught up. The soldier grabbed her foot. She hit Rueh as she tripped and they both fell down the stairs to the floor.

"Have a nice trip?" Rueh asked when they stopped.

"Oh yes…now get off!" Dete said. Rueh got off Dete. Dete stood and they ran from the building.

"Sir! Those 2 girls got away!" a soldier said.

"Oh well. It won't matter. They can't do anything to stop me," Hojo said.

                                    ****

Rueh and Dete didn't stop running until they were in sector 5.

"Oh…my…gosh…" Dete said and slid to her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Well…that was…fun…" Rueh said breathing hard as well.

"Speak for yourself."

"Hey…looky here…its Rueh and Dete," a voice sneered.

"What do you want Rufus?" Rueh asked.

"Oh nothing much…just some payback for the paper wads you 2 threw at us," Reno said.

"Oh boo-hoo…its paper. It doesn't hurt when it hits you," Rueh said.

"So? This does," Reno said. His fist was clenched and ready to hit Rueh when he froze. Behind him Rufus was about to hit Dete but froze as well.

"Ahhh…what's that?" Elena asked. Rude and Reeve shrugged. Dete and Rueh turned to face the wall behind them. There was a shadow on the wall that looked like some kind of 4 legged animal. The shadow was getting bigger with every step it took.  A second shadow appeared. This one was tall and walked on 2 legs. The shadows stopped and there was a low growl as the first prepared to spring. Rufus, Reno, Rude, Reeve, and Elena screamed and ran off.

Reno pushed Dete out of the way as they ran past. Rueh stood still as the shadows disappeared and Red and Vincent appeared. She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Red asked.

"You 2 scared Rufus and his little gang!" she said still laughing.

"What were they doing to you 2?" Vincent asked as he helped Dete up.

"They wanted payback for throwing paper wads at them," Dete said.

"Well. Aeris' house is close by. You have a few cuts that need to be tended to," Red said looking them over.

"Oh! Speaking of Aeris we know where she and Sephiroth are," Rueh said.

"…how did you know about this? Well…not here. Tell us about it when we get to the house," Vincent said.

                                    ****

Once they got to the house Vincent cast a heal spell on the 2 girls.

"Now…what did you see at the Shinra building?" Red asked. Dete told them.

"Hmm…we'll need more information before we do anything. Would you 2 go back?" Vincent asked.

"No way," Dete said.

"Sure!" Rueh said.

Dete glared at her.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ha! You said yes!" Rueh said pointing at Dete.

"But you said no before I said yes," Dete said.

"So? That doesn't count," Rueh said. Dete rolled her eyes.

"Well I can't fight so you can go without me," she said.

"So I can and can't fight as well," Rueh said. Vincent and Red looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean you can and can't fight?" Vincent asked.

"I know how…it's just knowing how to fight and actual fighting are 2 different things," Rueh said standing.

"I still am not sure that I understand," he said.

"See Vincent…it's like this…" Rueh trailed off as she grabbed his arm and threw him over her head.

Vincent landed on the floor hard on his back and lay dazed.

"Now during a fight I could never do that," she said.

"Rueh!" Dete yelled.

"What?" Rueh asked with an innocent look. Dete's face was turning red from embracement and anger.

"It's not a good idea to throw the teacher like that," she said.

"Teacher? This is Vincent…he's not a teacher," Rueh said.

"He's Mr. Valentine," Dete said.

"If he's Mr. Valentine…who's Vincent?"

"The same person."

"What? How can they be the same person?" Rueh asked.

"His name is Vincent Valentine," Dete said.

"Oh…whatever," Rueh said and shrugged.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Red asked changing the subject.

"Icicle Village. Why?" Rueh said.

"Don't you live in Midgar?" Red asked.

"She does but about a year ago she moved here from Icicle Village," Dete said.

"I see," Red said.

"I don't understand…if you came from Icicle Village how come you can't fight? The people there are good fighters," Vincent said.

"Yeah well…I make things up as I go. Like have you ever heard of someone jumping on someone else's shoulders, wrapping their feet around the person's head, then flipping backwards and throwing the person?" Rueh asked.

"No I haven't," he said.

"Care to try?"

 "No thanks. I'll pass."

"Oh come on!" Rueh pleaded.

"No Rueh," Dete said.

"See I'm too strong for my own good. The people up there know how to use their strength. They were never able to teach me how to during classes. In fact I never went to school till now," Rueh said.

Vincent and Red stared at her.

"Wh…what did you say?" Red asked.

"Well…I went to 12 pre-schools…one each year…" Rueh shrugged.

Vincent and Red just kept staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind," Red said.

"Dete would you go back with her? 2 pairs of eyes are better than one," Vincent said.

"Oh fine…on one condition," Dete said.

"What's that?" Red asked.

"I get to go to Icicle Village and learn how to fight."

Vincent and Red looked at each other.

"Fine. 2 weeks. No more than that," Vincent said.

"All right. Let's go Rueh," Dete said.

                                    ****


	7. chapter 7

(Author's Note: Hey there…sorry that this chapter is so short…)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Dete is mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh.

****

****

**Chapter 7**

**Training and the Death Penalty**

"It's freezing!" Dete said.

"No it's not," Rueh said.

"I thought I would be able to trust your judgment on what clothes to pack!" Dete said. Rueh looked mover her clothing. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts…the same as Dete.

"Well…I used to live here so to me it's warm," Rueh said with a shrug.

"You call 3 degrees warm!?"

"Of course I do! You guys live in the hottest place I've ever been!" Rueh said.

"That's why you're always sweating and your house is always freezing. Gosh! I should have seen the signs!" Dete said and slapped her forehead.

"Your fault not mine," Rueh said.

"So where do we train?" Dete asked through chattering teeth.

"At the underground training center. It's at the bottom of the snowboard slope," Rueh said.

"Oh boy. Do we have to snowboard to the bottom?"

 "Unless you want to roll down the hill," Rueh said. They rented snowboards and made it to the bottom of the hill without any _major problems._

"Here we are," Rueh said.

"Well. Let's go in…I'm cold," Dete said.

                                    ****

Vincent sighed as he walked past a bar in sector 7. A drunken soldier stumbled out and ran into him.

"That Hojo's…*hic*…a freak…*hic*…" the soldier said.

"How so?" Vincent asked.

"He sent me and another…*hic*…to a waterfall in the middle of nowhere…*hic*…we tool this lady with us and left her there…*hic*…" the soldier said and passed out.

"Lucrecia…"

                                    ****

"Who's there?"

"It's me…Vincent…"

"Vincent!" Lucrecia cried and ran to him.

"Are you…what happened to you?" she asked.

"Hojo," he said bitterly.

"Hojo did this to you?" she asked weakly. He nodded and held up the metal claw.

"It's my fault…" she said.

"No it's not. I came to get you. To take you back to Midgar," he said.

"I can't go back. Not after what I did to Sephiroth," she said.

"Red and I are working on a plan to get him and Aeris out of there. You could help us. We've got 2 girls helping us already. Rueh and Dete. They're at Icicle Village training right now," he said.

"I wish I could help…here…this will help you more than I can…" Lucrecia said and handed him a rifle. Vincent took it and weighed it in his hand.

"In my opinion Hojo needs to be put to death," she said and placed her hands over his on the rifle.

"The Death Penalty," they both said.

                                    ****


	8. chapter 8

(Author's Note: Well…here's the next chapter…)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Dete is. Rueh belongs to Rueh.

****

****

****

**Chapter 8**

**Back to the ****Shinra********Building**** We Go**

                                    -2 Weeks Later-

During the 2 weeks Rueh hardly saw Dete at all. Both were kept busy with training. On the last day of their training Rueh stood in the gym twirling her sword.

"Rueh!" She spun around with her sword ready.

"It's just me," Dete said.

"Hey! How's your training?" Rueh said lowering her sword.

"Finished. Yours?" Dete said.

"As finished as it's going to be," Rueh said.

"Well…it's been 2 weeks. We should be getting back."

                                    ****

"Vincent! Red! We're back!" Dete said as they entered the house.

"Good. Tomorrow you'll go to the Shinra building," Vincent said.

                                    ****

"I'm very pleased with these test results," Hojo said as he watched Sephiroth defeat 7 soldiers. As the door opened again Sephiroth brought his sword up to his head in a ready position.

"That's enough for today," Hojo said. Sephiroth lowered the sword and 2 soldiers took him to the lab. _'I could easily get away from these 2,' he thought with a smirk. They entered the lab. Hojo pointed to the machine._

Sephiroth stopped and refused to move. Hojo grinned and a soldier came up behind Sephiroth. The soldier grabbed his left arm and twisted it behind his back. The soldier wrapped his other arm around Sephiroth's neck. He started to make choking sounds as he struggled to breathe. The soldier picked him up and walked to the machine.

"Let him go!" Aeris said from her cell.

"Shut up unless _you want to be in his place," Hojo said. Aeris was quiet. Hojo watched her for a few minutes with a thoughtful look. He turned his attention back to Sephiroth who was strapped down under the machine._

"Shall we begin?" Hojo asked and started the machine. The 5 needles entered Sephiroth's skin in 5 different places and a glowing blue-green liquid was injected into him. He cried out in pain.

                                    ****

"1,416! That's the last stair!" Rueh said.

"Finally! We'll do the same as last time but be more careful," Dete said.

"But I wanna take the stairs!"

"Fine! I'm taking the elevator!" Dete said and pushed the button.

"Fine," Rueh said as the door closed and the elevator started up. Rueh started up the stairs.

"1…2…3…4…5…"

                                    ****

When the elevator doors opened Rueh stood waiting for Dete.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got here before me…wait…you didn't go through the lab did you?"

"Yeah. There were a few people in it and that one guy who yelled at us last time," Rueh said.

"You walked all the way across the lab in plain sight?" Dete asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"You did?"

"Yes."

"YOU!"

"What did I do!?"

"They know we're here now!" Dete said.

"No they don't. None of them even looked at me," Rueh said.

"Still…you walked across the lab in plain sight! You could have been caught!" Dete said.

"But I wasn't."

"Oh fine! Come on," Dete said and stormed to the lab doors. She opened the door a crack and looked in. Except for Aeris and Sephiroth the lab was empty.

"Hey! You 2 better get out of here! Hojo will be back in a few minutes," Aeris said.

"Rueh…change of plans…these 2 are leaving with us," Dete said.

"How are we getting them out of here?" Rueh asked. Dete walked over to a computer.

"Maybe if we disable the security system?" she said unsure.

"Ooo! Ooo! I'll do it! I love computers but they don't like me!" Rueh said. Before Dete could stop her Rueh pushed her back and pushed a bunch of buttons…

The computer blew up in a cloud of smoke and sparks. Dete couldn't help herself as Rueh turned around…she laughed. Rueh's eyes were wide and her face was black. Her hair was slightly singed and sticking up in places.

"Not funny," she grumbled.

"The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has its limits," Sephiroth said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rueh asked. He shrugged.

"You're stupid?"

"THAT'S IT!" Rueh ran at him…SPLAT! Rueh hit the glass wall and fell backwards. She was sitting Indian style and had a big red mark on her forehead. She sniffed.

"…ouch…" Sephiroth laughed.

"Rueh! Are you okay?" Dete asked.

"I'm fine," Rueh said.

"Well since the computers gone we'll have to find another way to get them out of here," Dete said. They were quiet for about a minute.

"Rueh! Hit the glass again like you just did," Sephiroth said.

"Why? I'm not _that stupid," she said._

"The glass is cracked," Dete said. It was true.  Rueh had hit the glass hard enough that it had cracked.

"I won't use my head…I'll use my sword!" Rueh said.

"Umm…Rueh…" Dete started.

"Ahhhh! Where's my sword!?" Rueh yelled feeling her back.

"Its right there," Dete said pointing at her.

"What? Where?" Rueh asked spinning around in a circle.

"Wait! Don't…" Dete said too late. The sword caught on a table leg. The hilt hit her side hard.

"…ouch…"

"Are you okay?" Dete asked.

"I'm fine," Rueh said. She turned back around and they fixed their attention on breaking the glass. Someone suddenly put a hand on Rueh's shoulder…her reaction…Rueh spun around and bit down on the soldier's hand.

"Ahhh! Lemme go! Lemme go!!" the soldier said. Rueh just bit down harder. There were 2 other soldiers by the door. One ran at Dete. She moved to the side just as he reached her. The soldier broke the glass freeing Sephiroth. Dete quickly helped him to his feet. He was still recovering from the last Mako injection.

The soldier was now begging Rueh to let go but she wouldn't. Sephiroth and Dete got to Aeris' cell as the last soldier raised his gun. He fired. Sephiroth pushed Dete down as the glass broke. Aeris got to her feet and helped Dete get him back to his feet. The soldier had missed.

"Let's go Rueh!" Dete said. Rueh released the soldier and knocked him out. She ran past the other 3 and knocked the soldier in the doorway out. Rueh pushed the button for the elevator doors. They opened. They quickly got in and she pushed the 1st floor button. Aeris found a cure materia in a first aid kit and used it on Sephiroth then on Rueh to get rid of her headache. They rode in silence to the 1st floor. When the doors opened they came face to face with Hojo and some soldiers.

"Umm…hi," Rueh said and punched him in the face. He fell backwards.

"Don't let them get away!" he yelled as they ran past. Rueh tackled a soldier.

"Go!" she yelled at Sephiroth and Aeris. They ran for the door. A few soldiers were out cold now.

"Dete go. I'll take care of the last 2," Rueh said.

"Yeah right. I know you. You'll turn your back to the door and when you're done you won't be able to find it," Dete said.

"No I won't," Rueh said.

"Whatever."

"What should we do?" Rueh asked.

"Take Sephiroth and Aeris to Elmyra's. Vincent and Red are there. I'll catch up," Dete said. Rueh shook her head.

"Go Rueh. I'll be right behind you guys," Dete said.

"Be careful," Rueh said reluctantly and ran to the door with Sephiroth and Aeris.

"Now…let's see if my training was worth it…" The last thing Rueh, Aeris, and Sephiroth heard was 2 gun shots.

"Keep going!" Sephiroth said as Rueh's step faltered.

                                    ****

"Vincent! Red!" Rueh said as they burst into the house.

"Mom!" Aeris said.

"Aeris!" Elmyra said.

"You weren't supposed to come back with these 2," Vincent said as he supported Sephiroth.

"We saw our chance and took it," Rueh shrugged.

"Where's Dete?" Red asked.

"Right here," Dete said as the closed the door.

"Dete!" Rueh said.

"What happened? We heard gun shots as we left," Aeris said.

"Not much. I wasn't shot," Dete said.

"Then who was?" Sephiroth asked.

"The soldiers."

"By who?" Aeris asked.

"Me," Dete said. She smiled and revealed her weapon.

"Did you shoot Hojo?" Rueh asked.

Dete's face fell.

"No."

"Darn," Rueh said.

"Well we can't stay here. Hojo will be looking for you all," Red said.

"Then where will we go?" Aeris asked.

"I know a place," Vincent said.

                                    ****


	9. chapter 9

(Author's Notes: Hello! Thank you for the reviews!!!! *hands out chocolate* Okay…this chapter is just a little short but hey…anyways…enjoy!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Dete is. Rueh belongs to Rueh…

****

****

****

**Chapter 9**

**Oh No! Rueh…Captured!**

"Wow!" Rueh said. The small group stood outside a huge house.

"It's huge!" she said.

"This is the Shinra mansion. Let's go in," Vincent said. Rueh looked around as they entered.

"Co…ol…ewwwww! Everything's covered in dust!" she said as she ran a finger over a table and wrinkled her nose.

"It could use a bit of cleaning up," Dete said.

"You need to hire a new cleaning lady. This one didn't do a good job," Rueh said. Everyone looked at her and slowly shook their heads.

"What?" Rueh said.

"You've just been accepted as the new cleaning lady," Dete said and handed Rueh a rag.

"Me!? Why me!?"

"You're the one complaining," Vincent said with a shrug.

"Forget it," she said.

"I guess you'll get to sleep on a pile of dust tonight," Red said.

"Oh fine," Rueh said.

"I'll help," Dete said.

                                    ****

                                    -3 Days Later-

Rueh and Dete went back to the school. It was over for the day and they were about to enter Hojo walked out.

"Ewwwwwww!" Rueh said. 

"Look what the cat dragged in," Dete said.

"What are you 2 doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Dete said.

"Gosh. It's like you're following us. Don't you have a life?" Rueh asked. Hojo glared at her.

"Guess not," Rueh said. Dete laughed.

"I have a life," Hojo muttered.

"Sure ya do," Rueh said.

"You call following us a life?" Dete asked. Hojo glared at her. Rueh laughed.

"Stop making fun of me!" Hojo said.

"Why?" Rueh asked.

"It's not very nice," he said. They looked at each other then nodded and said:

"Who said we had to be nice?"

"Why don't you ask my soldiers?" Hojo said. Rueh and Dete were attacked from behind. When they had the chance they ran and found a place to hide.

"We got away from him," Dete said. No answer.

"Rueh?"  Still no answer. Dete looked around…she was alone.

"Rueh!" she yelled and ran back to where they had been attacked. Hojo, the soldiers, and Rueh were…gone. Her shoulders slumped as she entered the building and got the book from the library Red had asked for. As she left the city she met Cloud and his friends.

"Hey Dete…you okay? You look upset," Tifa said.

"Hojo got Rueh…" Dete said softly.

"What?" Cloud asked.

                                    ****


	10. chapter 10

(Author's Note: Well…here's the next chapter…enjoy!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Dete is. Rueh belongs to Rueh.

****

**Chapter 10**

**Beware…She Bites**

Rueh groaned and opened her eyes. "Ouch," she said as she felt the knot on her head.

"Look who woke up," sneered a voice above her.

"What do you want?" Rueh asked coldly.

"My my. We don't have any manners do we?" Hojo asked.

"Nope," Rueh said. Hojo reached out and touched the knot…but before he reached it…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"I told you sir! I told you sir! She bites!" a soldier said.

"No kidding!" Hojo said trying to pull his hand away. Rueh just bit down harder.

"Let go right now!" Hojo ordered. Rueh shook her head. With his other hand Hojo got a syringe filled with a clear liquid from a nearby table. He then stuck it in Rueh's arm. The drug took almost instant affect. Rueh released Hojo as she became disoriented.

"Take her to one of the holding cells. I'll deal with her later," Hojo said. The soldier picked her up and carried her from the lab.

                                    ****

"So Hojo is experimenting on Sephiroth and he did that to Vincent and Red. Now he has Rueh," Cloud said when Dete was done telling them.

"Yeah…" she said.

"Maybe we can help get rid of Hojo," Tifa said.

"Well. I don't like Sephiroth very much but Rueh was kinda nice to me. I'll help you help her," Cloud said.

"And what's wrong with Sephiroth?" Zack asked.

"He picks on me," Cloud said.

"Well…Rueh is the only one in the Shinra building. If you're going to help me first you have to come to Nibelheim with me," Dete said. Everyone agreed.

                                    ****

"Be careful with her," the soldier warned another.

"Whatever," the 2nd said.

"No really…she dangerous," the 1st said.

"Sure she is…you're just scared! Ha! You're scared of a girl!" the 2nd laughed.

"Bite me!" the 1st said…

"No! NO! Lemme go! OUCH!" the 1st yelled. Rueh bit him. The other soldier laughed but stopped abruptly as Rueh turned to face him. The 1st soldier was behind her and grabbed her arms while her back was turned.

"Hey!" Rueh yelled and kicked the other soldier as he grabbed her feet. They carried her from the cell but in the end they ended up putting her in a different cell. They never got her to the lab.

                                    ****

"What are they doing here?" Sephiroth asked.

"They came to help us. Hojo was at the school. He was leaving as we got there. He had some soldiers with him and they caught Rueh," Dete said and gave Red the book.

"So Hojo has Rueh?" Vincent asked.

"We really don't need to worry about her too much…Hojo won't be able to do anything to her," Dete said.

"I hope you're right," Red said.

"He won't. No one can control Rueh," Dete said.

                                    ****

"Sir…your orders? What should we do about the girl?" the 1st soldier asked.

"No one can control her easily it seems…put her to sleep. Then bring her to the lab," Hojo said.

"Yes sir."

                                    ****

Rueh yawned and rubbed her face. She was getting sleepy. The door to her cell opened and a soldier came in wearing a mask of some kind. Rueh stood and swayed. Everything started to get dark.

"What's…" she started but stumbled forward. The soldier caught her. Rueh was fast asleep. The soldier picker her up and took her to the lab.

                                    ****

"Oh my gosh," Dete said as she easily flipped Tifa. Tifa landed on her side.

"You're better than me," she said.

"You all need to get stronger if you want to fight Hojo," Sephiroth said.

"Looks like we should make a trip to Icicle Village," Vincent said.

                                    ****

"Everyone have everything they need?" Red asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well let's go," Vincent said.

They nudged their chocobos and started for Icicle Village. They had been going for only a few minutes when Sephiroth dropped back beside Dete who was at the back of the group alone.

"Shall we?" he asked softly.

"You read my mind. Quietly…we'll turn around and go back to Midgar and get Rueh," she said just as soft. They stopped their chocobos and waited for about a minute for the others to get ahead of them. They turned and headed for Midgar.

                                    ****


	11. chapter 11

(Author's Note: Hello! I'm going on vacation this next week so there won't be any updates until I get back. It's only for a week…so I'll update when I get back. Enjoy the next chapter!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Dete is. Rueh belongs to Rueh.

****

****

****

**Chapter 11**

**Easy Escape…Lost?**

"This is the 3rd time I've had to climb these stairs," Dete huffed.

"Hopefully this will be the last time too," Sephiroth said.

"Really," Dete said. They got to the elevator. When they got off they snuck to the lab door.

"Look…there's Rueh," Dete said. Rueh was lying on the floor of a cell. She sat up when she saw Dete and Sephiroth, then stood.

"It's about time," she said.

"Sorry it took so long but we had to ditch Vincent and them," Dete said.

"Okay. Get me out of here," Rueh said.

"We're working on it," Sephiroth said. He punched a code in the cell lock and the door opened.

"How did you know the code?" Rueh asked as she walked out.

"It's the same cell I was in," he said.

"Oh."

"Let's go," Dete said. She turned around and came face to face with the 1st soldier.

"Should call Hojo I should," he said. He never got the chance as Rueh punched him knocking him out.

"Shall we?" she asked walking to the door. Dete and Sephiroth followed.

"So how did you guys get here?" Rueh asked when they were outside the building.

 "We walked her from Elmyra's. We've got 2 chocobos there," Dete said.

"Come on. This way," Sephiroth said. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Rueh turned around to say something.

"Uh-oh…I'm lost!" she said. Sephiroth and Dete weren't behind her. She ran back the way she had come.

Dete turned around. "Not good," she said. Rueh and Sephiroth were gone. She ran back the way she had come.

Sephiroth turned. "Gosh dang it," he said and ran back the way he had come.

All 3 met back up at the same time. Rueh skidded to a halt as Sephiroth and Dete ran into each other. Rueh laughed.

"Watch where you're going!" Dete said lying on her stomach. Sephiroth was on top of her.

"Sorry but I should say the same to you!" he said and got up. Dete grumbled as she got up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine," she said. Rueh was still laughing.

"Stop Rueh. It wasn't that funny," Dete said folding her arms. 

"You should have seen it from my point of view!" Rueh said.

"I'll just bet it was funny then," Sephiroth said. Dete shook her head.

"Come on. Let's get going," she said.

"Which way?" Rueh asked.

"I know," Sephiroth said.

"We'll follow you then," she said.

                                    ****

"Where's Dete?" Vincent asked.

"Umm…she might be with Sephiroth exploring the Village," Zack said.

"Maybe…but what the betting that they went after Rueh," Red said.

                                    ****

"Look at the big building!" Rueh said.

"Hey…isn't that the Shinra building?" Dete asked. Sephiroth stopped.

"Oh great! You got us lost!" Rueh said.

"We've been going in circles! Dete said.

"Oops," Sephiroth said.

"Oops…oops…is that all you have to say?" Dete asked.

"Oops." Dete sighed and sat down.

"Well if we're at the Shinra building I can get us to Elmyra's," Rueh said.

"We had best not get lost," Dete said.

                                    ****

"Where have you been?" Elmyra asked.

"Sephiroth got us lost," Rueh said.

"Oh sure blame it on me," he said.

"Well it's true," Dete said.

"It's too late for you to go anywhere now. You could get lost again," Elmyra said.

"Then if it's okay I guess we'll stay here," Dete said.

                                    ****

"I'm getting tired of this," Hojo growled.

"May I ask why sir?" the 1st soldier asked.

"Those 2 girls…Rueh and Dete…have kept me from my experiment on Sephiroth and Aeris but to top that off they have out smarted me 3 times! THREE TIMES!!" Hojo said.

"What should be done with them?"

"Hmm…I wonder…" Hojo trailed off in thought.

                                    ****

                                    -Next Day-

"Rueh! Wake up!" Dete yelled.

"…5 more minutes…" Rueh mumbled.

"Fine! Sephiroth and I are leaving _now!" Dete said._

"Leaving…?...No! Wait for me!" Rueh said and jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Geez! Clam down. We won't leave without you," Sephiroth said.

"I'm ready!" Rueh said.

"Are you sure? Would you like some breakfast?" Elmyra asked.

"No thanks. I'm fine," Rueh said.

"Well. Thanks Elmyra but we need to be going," Dete said.

"You're welcome. Come back when you can," she said.

"…we only have 2 chocobos…I guess someone will have to ride double," Dete said when they were outside.

"I want my own!" Rueh said.

"Fine. I'll ride with Sephiroth," Dete said.

"Why don't you ride with her?" he asked.

"Have you ever done that before?"

"Hey! I can ride just fine!" Rueh said.

"I know. Come on. The others know we're gone by now so we best get going," Dete said. Rueh got on Dete's chocobo. Dete got on the chocobo behind Sephiroth.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," she said.

"Let's go," Rueh said.

                                    ****

"Dete and Sephiroth aren't back yet," Red said.

"I haven't seen either of them since we left Nibelheim," Zack said.

"They went to Midgar to get Rueh if they aren't here," Vincent said.

"Hey! There they are!" Aeris said.

"Dete! Sephiroth! What were you thinking?" Vincent said.

"We were thinking that we were getting Rueh away from Hojo," Dete said.

"Well. You got her. Just tell us next time," Red said.

"Yeah right. If we told you, you wouldn't let us go," Sephiroth said.

                                    ****


	12. chapter 12

(Author's Note: Hey all! I'm back from vacation! Okay…this story will be the only one updated daily for awhile. My other stories might take awhile to update since I still have to type the next chapters…anyway…this one will be updated…enjoy chapter 12 and thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate them!

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh. Dete is mine.

****

**Chapter 12**

**Enter…Jenova**

                                    -1 Week Later-

Rueh and Dete were on the glacier.

"Ewwww!" Rueh said and stepped on a big bug.

"That's gross!" Dete said. Suddenly everything started shaking.

"What's going on?" Dete asked.

"I don't know!" Rueh said. Cracks started to appear on the glacier around them. Something burst up through the ice in front of them.

"Ewwwwwww!" both said. It was a monster of some kind.

"Who stepped on me?" it said.

"It talks!" Rueh said. The monster shot out with it's tentacle like arms. One wrapped around Rueh, another Dete.

"Who stepped on me?" it said again.

"I did," Rueh said. Both were lifted off their feet.

"Who…better yet…_what are you?" Dete said._

"I am Jenova…I'll remember you brats when I control this planet," the monster said.

"Oooooo…I'm scared," Rueh said sarcastically.

"He he he…silly child…you should be," Jenova said as lightning bolts began to dance around her tentacles. Rueh and Dete cried out in pain.

                                    ****

"I swear! Those 2 are trouble," Red said.

"They are a handful," Vincent said.

"Who are you talking about?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent and Red looked at him.

"You're stupider than you look," Vincent said shaking his head slowly.

"Oh…Rueh and Dete," Sephiroth said.

"Of course. I wonder where they are now?" Red said.

                                    ****

"Rueh! Wake up! Come on! Wake up Rueh!" Rueh let her eyes open and found Dete above her.

"Rueh! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ouch," Rueh said.

"I think you'll be okay. Come on. It's getting dark. We better get back," Dete said.

"You might be right but I think those are storm clouds," Rueh said looking at the sky as she stood.

"Let's hope that I'm right," Dete said.

                                    ****

"Vincent, Red. I just saw a weather forecast and there's a big storm coming," Zack said.

"Dete and Rueh aren't back yet," Tifa said.

"Let's hope they get back before the storm gets here," Vincent said.

                                    ****

"Rueh! Are you sure you know where you're going?" Dete yelled over the wind.

"Mostly," Rueh yelled back.

"That's reassuring," Dete said.

"Don't worry! Be happy!"

"How can I be happy when I'm tired, hungry, and not to mention freezing cold?" Dete asked.

"Ahhh…I don't know. Just don't worry. I'm positive the Village is this way," Rueh said. About 5 minutes later some lights came into view.

"See I told you," Rueh said.

"Yes, yes. You were right," Dete said. They entered the Village and headed for the inn

                                    ****

Vincent stood at a window in the lobby of the inn looking out.

"Can you see anything?" Red asked.

"Not much. This storm's gotten worse," Vincent said. Everyone was also in the lobby.

"Why don't you all go get some rest?" Vincent asked.

"Sounds good," Cloud said. Most went to bed. Vincent, Red, Sephiroth, Zack, and Aeris stayed.

"I hope they're all right," Aeris said.

"So do we all," Red said. They all stood at a window in silence for a few minutes. Aeris looked out the window with Vincent and Red. Sephiroth and Zack looked out the other. Without warning Sephiroth and Zack threw the door open and ran outside.

"What's with them?" Aeris asked.

"I don't know…Rueh! Dete!" Vincent said and went outside as well. Aeris and Red followed. Zack helped Rueh inside. Sephiroth helped Dete inside. The other 3 came in behind them and closed the door.

"What happened?" Vincent asked as he handed Sephiroth and Zack a blanket for the 2 girls.

"I'm not that cold so I guess I'll tell you," Rueh said looking at Dete.

"It's n-n-n-n-not m-m-my fault I d-d-d-d-didn't grow up h-h-h-h-here…" Dete said through chattering teeth. Rueh rolled her eyes and told them what happened.

"A giant bug," Vincent said when Rueh was finished.

"Yeah. It talked too," she said.

"It called itself Jenova," Dete said.

"Why were you on the glacier in the first place?" Red asked.

"We were training. Look I'm fine. I could go out there wearing shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt for a few hours and come back the same as I left. I could last longer than Dete could that's for sure," Rueh said.

"You could not," Sephiroth said.

"Could to," Rueh said.

"Could not," he said.

"Could."

"Couldn't."

"To."

"Not."

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!!"

"Not!!"

"To!!!"

"Not!!!"

"To!!!!"

"Not!!!!"

"To!!!!!"

"Not!!!!!"

"Stop!" Vincent said.

"Shut up!" Rueh and Sephiroth said.

"To!"

"Not! Not! Not!"

"To! To! To! To!!"

"Not!"

"To!!!"

"Not!!"

"Not!!"

"To!"

"See you agree with me," Rueh said.

"How…how did I lose?" Sephiroth said.

"When you argue with me like that I always win," Rueh said.

"I've noticed," Dete muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"That's enough. It's past mid-night so go to bed all of you," Red said.

"But I'm not sleepy," Rueh said. Vincent just shook his head slowly. Red stared at her.

                                    ****


	13. chapter 13

(Author's Note: Hello! This chapter is kinda short but oh well…here it is…)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Dete is. Rueh belongs to Rueh…

****

**Chapter 13**

**Agreements…?**

"…and you want me to help you take over the world?" Hojo asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. I'll need someone to do my dirty work for me. Someone for me to control," Jenova said.

"What do I get out of it?" he asked.

"As many specimens as you want."

Hojo put his hands in his pockets thinking. "Agreed. I know the perfect puppets for you to use. Finding a way to control them might take awhile though," he said.

"Take as long as you need," Jenova said.

                                    ****

                                    -1 Year Later-

"Strange…I guess Hojo doesn't know where we are. He hasn't bothered us for the past year," Red said.

"Are you complaining?" Rueh asked.

"No," he said. Rueh started fighting Sephiroth. Dete watched. After a few minutes Rueh stopped.

"Oops…"

"What?" Sephiroth asked.

"Umm…I think these are yours…"she said bending down and picking up a few silver hairs.

"You cut my hair!"

"It'll be okay," Dete said walking over.

"Want to see what I can do with these?" Rueh asked.

"…okay…" he said unsure.

Rueh turned her back to them. Dete and Sephiroth kept peeking over her shoulder but she moved every time to block their view. After a few tries they gave up.

"See!" Rueh said and turned around.

"You…you made a…" he couldn't finish.

"A noose," Dete sighed not in the least bit surprised.

"Yep!" Rueh said.

"I'm scared of her now," Sephiroth said.

"Why?" Rueh asked.

"You're crazy."

"Am not," she said.

"Are to," he said.

"Not."

"To."

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!!"

"To!!"

"Not!!!"

"To!!!"

"Not!!!!"

"To!!!!"

"Not!!!!!"

"To!!!!!"

"Children!" Vincent yelled.

"Not!" both yelled.

"To!" he yelled.

"Not!!"

"To!!"

"Not!!!"

"To!!!"

"Not!!!!"

"To!!!!"

"Not!!!!!"

"To!!!!!"

"Not!!!!!!"

"To!!!!!!"

"Hey Sephiroth…you know what?" Rueh asked.

"What?" he asked.

"You said not the past…6 times you've yelled. So you've agreed with me!" she said.

"Gosh dang it!"

"Told you…she always wins," Dete said.

Sephiroth grumbled and lunged at Rueh.

"Wait! Stop! STOP!!" Red yelled. Rueh dodged and Sephiroth hit the wall face first.

"Ouch," he said and slid to the floor.

"It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt," Vincent said.

"Then it's hilarious!" Rueh laughed.

"It's not funny!" Sephiroth said.

"Is to."

"Is not."

"To!"

"Not!"

"Don't start that again," Dete said.

                                    ****


	14. chapter 14

(Author's Note: Hey…sorry that these chapters are short…that's just the way they are…well…enjoy this chapter!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Dete is. Rueh belongs to Rueh…

****

**Chapter 14**

**Captured**

                                    -1 Year Later-

"Finally! The process is a success!" Hojo said.

"It's been 2 years. Are you ready now?" Jenova asked.

"Yes. Now all we need are our puppets," he said.

                                    ****

"Hey Sephiroth! We got our homework done. You wanna go onto the glacier with us?" Rueh asked.

"Sure," he said and picked up his sword. Rueh, Dete, and Sephiroth went out on the glacier.  They found a few monsters and easily defeated them.

"I guess we scared them all off," Rueh said after an hour of walking around.

"Must have. Let's go back," Dete said. They were halfway back to the village when some soldiers approached them.

"You're coming with us," the leader said. Rueh turned to Dete and Sephiroth.

"You hear this guy? He says we're coming with them," she said. Dete and Sephiroth laughed softly.

"That's what I said. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," the lead soldier said.

"You really don't know who you're talking to do you?" Rueh asked.

"I know exactly who I'm talking to. You 3 are to come with us. Hojo wants to see you."

"You're wrong if you think for a second that we'll cooperate and go to Hojo…_dead _wrong," Rueh said. Sephiroth drew the Masamune. Dete revealed her gun blade. Only when Rueh was angry did she sound like this and they prepared themselves for a fight.

"Ooooo…little kids think they can fight," the leader said sarcastically.

"We don't think…we know we can fight," Dete said.

"I'm sooo scared."

"You should be," Rueh said.

"No…I think you should be," the soldier said. The rest of the soldiers each drew a weapon.

"You're right…I'm petrified," Rueh said in a deadly tone. The leader and another soldier lunged at her. Three lunged for Sephiroth. Two lunged for Dete. Rueh easily defeated the leader but the second soldier put up a good fight. Sephiroth was playing with the 3 that fought him. He could get rid of them anytime he wanted.

Dete had never been as very good fighter. She could fight but wasn't as strong as the other 2. A soldier got behind her and placed a cloth over her nose and mouth. He let her go and she stumbled a few steps…then fell to her knees. A second later she completely collapsed.

"I'm bored," Sephiroth said and kill the 3 in one hit.

"Me too," Rueh said and finished off her last one.

"Where's Dete?" he asked looking around.

"Lets see…1, 2, 3…wasn't there 7 soldiers that attacked?" Rueh asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"Dete's gone…there's her gun blade in the snow there and I only see 5 dead soldiers," Rueh said.

"This isn't good," he said and picked up Dete's weapon.

"We better hurry and tell the others," Rueh said.

                                    ****

"Sir! We were only able to catch this girl," a soldier said.

"That's fine. Her friends will come for her," Hojo said.

"What should we do with her?" the soldier asked as Dete started to stir.

"Put her in that cell for now. Once the drug wears off I'll deal with her," Hojo said. The soldier put Dete in the cell and left.

"It won't be long now," Hojo said turning to Jenova.

                                    ****


	15. chapter 15

(Author's Note: I'm sorry that the chapters are short…that's just how they are…anyways…here's chapter 15…enjoy!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh…Curtis belongs to my friend…Dete is mine…

****

**Chapter 15**

**Enter Curtis…A Narrow Escape for One**

"So Hojo has Dete and tried to get you 2 as well," Red said.

"Yeah," Sephiroth said still holding her weapon.

"Are we going after her?" Rueh asked.

"Not for a few days," Vincent said.

"Why not now?" Sephiroth asked.

"She could be anywhere," Vincent said.

"So? She's my friend!" Rueh said.

"I know Rueh. She's our friend too but we should wait," Red said.

"You're crazy! Who knows what Hojo will do to her! Look what he did to me and you Vincent!" Sephiroth said. Before Vincent or Red said anything else Sephiroth turned and stormed from the room with Rueh right behind him.

"We had best keep an eye on them," Red said. Vincent agreed.

                                    ****

"Well now. That drug wore off nicely," Hojo said.

"What do you want?" Dete asked.

"Your friends Rueh and Sephiroth will come for you. I'm ready for them," Hojo said.

"What do you want with them?" she asked.

"You should remember me."

"You! Jenova!" Dete said.

"I need someone to do my dirty work for me. Your friends will help," Jenova said.

"No! Leave them alone!"

"You are in no position to say so," Hojo said.

"Leave them alone!" Dete said.

"Like you can stop us!" he said. Dete hung her head.

"See. You're trapped in there and can do nothing to stop us," Jenova said. Dete closed her eyes tightly as they laughed.

                                    ****

"I can't believe them!" Rueh said as she and Sephiroth sat down on the front steps of the inn.

"I know! Hojo could do anything to her and they won't do anything to help her," he said.

"I don't care what they say…I'm going to find her," she said.

"I'm with you…but first…" his voice dropped to a whisper, "…they asked Yuffie to keep an eye on us…"

"That's no problem…" They stood and ran into the town. Yuffie followed. Rueh and Sephiroth turned a corner and hid in an empty alley. When Yuffie got to where they hid they jumped out at her. After a brief struggle the 2 left the alley, got their chocobos, and headed for Midgar.

                                    ****

"Oh joy…the stairs," Sephiroth said.

"Oh come on. I'll bet Dete's in the lab," Rueh said. They started up the stairs.    

                                    ****

"Hmm…she reacts to Mako the same way Sephiroth does…put her in one of the holding cells. I want to study these results before I do anything else," Hojo said. A soldier lifted Dete's limp form and took her from the lab.

                                    ****

"You were wrong. She's not in the lab. She's in this holding cell," Sephiroth said.

"Whatever. Let's just get her and go," Rueh said. While Rueh stood watch Sephiroth broke down the door.  He went inside and picked Dete up. She was still unconscious.

"Hold it."

"Busted!" they said as they took a few steps down the hall. They turned around and faced a group of soldiers.

"I can't believe someone like you would work for Hojo," Rueh said looking at a soldier and shaking her head.

"Who? Me?" the soldier asked.

"Yeah you. Who else am I talking to?" she said. The soldier looked around at the others.

"…anyway. Why would you work for a freak like Hojo?" she said.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well you should after all you work for him."

"Shut up you little brat!" the leader said.

"Make me."

"Why do I work for Hojo?" the soldier asked.

"Because he told you to," the leader snapped.

"But I never really wanted to be a soldier," the soldier said.

"Then don't take orders from him," Rueh said pointing at the leader.

"Get them!" the leader yelled. The soldier turned and punched the leader square in the face knocking him out.

"See? How did that feel?" Rueh asked.

"Okay…"

"What's your name?"

"Curtis."

"Okay Curtis…you take care of them and we'll escape," she said. Rueh and Sephiroth ran down the hall.

"Umm…wait for me!" Curtis yelled and ran after them followed closely by a group of angry soldiers.

"Hey! I thought you were dealing with them," Rueh said.

"Yeah right! I'll help but not by myself!" Curtis said.

"Just run for now! Maybe we can lose them," Sephiroth said. They ran for a few minutes. 

"Not working!" Curtis said.

"Left!" Rueh said and turned left.

"The doors! We can lose them in the city!" Sephiroth said.

"Maybe not." Hojo was standing in front of the doors.

"That's not fair!" Rueh said as soldiers surrounded them.

"Who said they had to be fair?" Sephiroth asked.

"I did," she said and pushed him.

"Like they're gonna listen to you," he said and pushed her back. She pushed him again, hard enough that he released Dete. He shoved her back harder. She shoved him back harder still. A few minutes passed whiled they pushed each other. Rueh gave a shove. Sephiroth fell backwards knocking someone else down as well.

"It works," she said as he stood.

"What works?" he asked. She pointed behind him. He turned. Hojo lay on the floor dazed. Sephiroth turned to Rueh.

"You…" he mumbled.

"What did I do?" she asked innocently. He was about to say something when Curtis cut him off.

"Hey…umm…since Hojo doesn't appear to be doing anything at the moment don't you think now would be a good time for an escape?" he said.

"He's got a point," Rueh said.

"Yeah he does. So let's go," Sephiroth said and picked Dete up. They stepped towards the doors.

"Halt! We have our orders…not one of you 3…4, I should say, is to leave this building," a soldier said.

"Who's going to stop us?" Rueh asked.

"Me," he said.

"And who's army?"

"This one," he said and motioned to the other soldiers.

"In that case…catch us if you can," Rueh said. The 3 ran at the soldiers. Rueh used her sword and killed a few as they attacked. Sephiroth held Dete still so he tried to dodge the soldiers. One came up behind him.

The butt of the gun was brought down on the back of Sephiroth's head. He fell to the floor, knocked out. Rueh was at the door with Curtis right behind her. They saw Sephiroth fall.

"Not good!" Rueh said.

"Get out of here before you get caught as well," Curtis said. Rueh turned to run but was grabbed from behind. She was pushed to the side. Curtis fell to the floor out cold. Rueh ran from the building as fast as she could. She got to where the chocobos where and went to her hands and knees. After a few minutes she mounted and headed back to Icicle Village, shoulders slumped.

                                    ****

When Rueh got back to the inn she snuck into her room. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Rueh?" It was Vincent.

"Yeah?" she said. He opened the door and came in.

"Do you know where Yuffie and Sephiroth are?" he asked.

"…yes…I do…" she said.

"Where are they?"

"Yuffie's tied up in an alley and Sephiroth…he was caught…by Hojo…" Vincent was silent.

"I'll go get Yuffie," she said and left. Vincent followed. Yuffie's angry yells were muffled by a sock in her mouth. Rueh untied her but didn't touch the sock. Yuffie spat it out.

"Ewwww! Whose dirty sock is that?" she said.

"Sephiroth's," Rueh said.

"Ewwwww! I need more tooth paste!" Yuffie said as she ran back to the inn.

"I'm disappointed in you Rueh. I know Dete is your friend but you should have waited. Hojo expected us to act right away. If we had waited long enough he would have put his guard down and we could have gotten Dete," Vincent said.

"I know…" she said.

"I don't know if we should act now or wait. Hojo will be expecting the rest of us," he said.

"Maybe we should go after them now. He knows we didn't wait this time so this next time he thinks we will," she aid.

"You've got a point," he said.

"Let's wait till tomorrow though…I'm sleepy," she said.

                                    ****


	16. chapter 16

(Author's Note: Hello! Here's chapter 16! Not much to say here so I'll leave and let you start reading…)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Dete is. Rueh belongs to Rueh.

****

**Chapter 16**

**Hojo's Temper**

Sephiroth woke with a headache.

"You and Rueh tried to get me out of here didn't you?"

"Yeah…you okay Dete?" he asked.

"I'm fine…what about you?" she asked.

"Just have a headache," he said sitting up.

"Now what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Give me a minute and I'll think of something," he said.

"Escape is impossible," Hojo said walking up to the glass wall of the cell.

"Why do you say that?" Dete asked.

"Your friends will come here looking for you…but…you won't be here," Hojo said.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked.

"I mean I'm moving my lab someplace else," Hojo said.

"You're moving your lab?" Dete said. She and Sephiroth looked at each other and smiled slyly.

"Yes. Why? Do you have a problem?" Hojo said completely ignoring their smiles.

"No. None at all," Sephiroth said still smiling.

"Good then shut up. I have work to do," Hojo said and turned his back on them. Dete made a face at his back. Sephiroth laughed.

"I told you to shut up!" Hojo said with an annoyed look.

"How 'bout…no," Dete said.

"Shut up," Hojo said in a deadly tone.

"Nope," Sephiroth said.

"1." Hojo said.

"Blah, blah, blah," Dete said.

"2." Hojo was starting to get angry.

"Nuh-huh," Sephiroth said.

"3."

"All I hear…is blah, blah, blah," Dete said.

"4."

"Wow! He can count past 3!" Sephiroth said.

"5!"

"Blah, blah, blah!"

"6!!"

"He can count past 5! Without using his fingers!" Dete started laughing.

"7!!!"

"Ooooo. He can count to 7!" Dete said.

"Can he make it to 10?" Sephiroth asked.

"You don't want me to reach 10. 8," Hojo said.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah."

"9."

"He's just one away! Can he do it?"

"Hojo! Hojo! Hojo!" both started to cheer.  

"…9."

"Hoj…"Dete started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hojo asked.

"You said 9 twice!" she said.

"Looks like he couldn't do it. Ha! Hojo can't count to 10!" Sephiroth laughed too.

"10!" Hojo yelled.

"Oooo. What ya going to do now?" Sephiroth asked between laughs.

"Oh don't worry. I have some soldiers for you to play with…" Sephiroth and Dete stopped laughing abruptly. "…and I have a Mako injection for the girl," Hojo finished.

"You'll have to get us out of here first," Sephiroth said.

"I don't have to do anything. These soldiers will do it for me," Hojo said snapping his fingers. Five soldiers entered the cell. Sephiroth stood in front of Dete. They were backed against a wall. It took all 5 soldiers to restrain Sephiroth. Dete jumped on one soldier's back distracting him from restraining Sephiroth.

"Careful! I don't care what you do to the boy but I need the girl to remain conscious!" Hojo snapped.

Two more soldiers came in. One helped to restrain Sephiroth. The soldier slammed his back against the wall. The breath was knocked out of Dete. Two soldiers restrained her.

"Bring the girl out first," Hojo said. Dete found her struggle useless as they dragged her into the lab.

"Put her under the machine. Get him out of here," Hojo said. The soldiers got Dete to the machine and started to put the straps around her wrists and ankles. She struggled. She got one hand free and punched a soldier. Unfazed he grabbed her wrist and fastened the strap. The other soldier got her other wrist.

Sephiroth was in the lab now. He saw Dete was almost completely strapped down. He knocked 3 of the 5 soldiers that had him down and ignoring the other 2 ran at the 2 by Dete. He knocked one away. Six soldiers lunged at him.

One strap was fastened around Dete's ankle. The soldier reached for her other foot. She swung her foot up and kicked at him. He was out of reach. When he stepped closer she tired again. This time she caught him under his jaw. His head snapped back with a sick sound. The soldier stumbled backwards then fell.

Hojo rolled his eyes and caught her foot. He pressed a few buttons to adjust the machine.

Sephiroth struggled against the 6 soldiers. There was a sharp scream that caught his attention. He looked at Dete. The 5 needles had entered her skin in various places and a glowing blue-green liquid was being injected to her. Sephiroth struggled more to get free but it was useless.  The soldiers overpowered him.

                                    ****


	17. chapter 17

(Author's Note: Hello! Here is chapter 17. Sorry if it's short…)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh…Dete is mine.

****

****

**Chapter 17**

**An Empty Lab, Coffin, and the Next Experiment**

****

"Is Rueh up yet?" Yuffie asked.

"You've got 3 guesses and the 1st two don't count," Red said.

"Ooooo! Let me guess! Let me guess!" Cloud said.

"Fine. You go first. He he…since the first 2 don't count," Zack said.

"I guess…that was mean," Cloud said.

"See. I thought you would waste the first guess," Zack said. Cloud grumbled to himself.

"My turn! My turn!" Yuffie said.

"Have at it," Vincent said.

"She's not up."

"Too bad it didn't count," Zack said.

"My turn."

"Go for it," Cid said.

"I'm up."

"You blew it! Rueh's not up yet! Gosh!" Yuffie said.

"I am to up!"

"No she's not," Barret said.

"My gosh! You all are blind! I've been sitting here for the past 5 minutes!"

"Oh…hey Rueh's up now!" Yuffie said. Rueh rolled her eyes.

"Can we go get Dete and Sephiroth now?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes. Let's get going," Vincent said.

"We could have left earlier if you hadn't slept in," Tifa said.

"It's only 2:30 in the afternoon," Rueh said with a shrug.

"Only," Cloud said. They mounted their chocobos and headed for Midgar.

                                    ****

Sephiroth sat up slowly. He was sore all over from being beaten by the soldiers. He looked around. _'This isn't the lab,' he thought._

There were coffins around the room in various places. Also there were old skeletons hanging from the walls and pieces of old bones on the floor.

"What in the world?!" he said out loud. There was muffled screaming coming from one of the coffins. The screaming stopped.

"Hello?" Sephiroth asked.

"Sephiroth! Get me outta here!"

"Huh…?...Dete!? Where are you?" he said.

"I don't know! I'm in some kind of box!" she yelled.

"Oh…I'll…I'll umm…help you…" he said tying not to laugh. He started to open the coffins. "Hello," he said as he lifted a lid.

"Where are we?" Dete asked as she sat up. She looked around.

She screamed and jumped put of the coffin. She landed shakily by some bones on the floor. She screamed again and stumbled backwards into Sephiroth. He grabbed her arms.

"Calm down. I remember seeing this in the basement of the Shinra mansion when we were here," he said.

"Are we in the Shinra mansion? I've never been down here," she said.

"I think we are. Hojo said he was moving his lab remember? So since we've both been knocked out for awhile I'd say we are," he said letting go of her arms.

"This place gives me the creeps," she said and shivered.

"Really? I like it here."

Dete screamed and threw her arms around Sephiroth. Sephiroth spun to face the door.

"Relax…it's only Hojo," he said.

"Oh…no big deal," she said stepping away from him and facing the door.

"What do you mean 'only?'" Hojo asked.

"It's only you," Sephiroth said with a shrug. Dete began to walk around the room looking for a place to sit without touching anything.

"It's time for my next experiment to begin. Come with me Sephiroth," Hojo said. Sephiroth shook his head and didn't move.

"Listen. I'm getting tired of your attitude. If you don't cooperate with me…someone will end up getting hurt," Hojo said pointing his gun at Dete.

"That's low," Sephiroth said and stepped into the hall.

Hojo shut and locked the door. Sephiroth followed him to where the lab had been set up. He lay down on the examining table and the straps were put in place. Hojo picked up a shot full of a dark purple liquid.

"Now…the test…" he said walking over to Sephiroth.

                                    ****

"I don't get it," Vincent said looking around the almost empty lab.

"Most all of the equipment is gone," Red said.

"Did he move the lab?" Tifa asked.

"Might have. He has Sephiroth and Dete with him where ever he is," Rueh said.

"Well they're not here. I'm not sure as to where they may be," Red aid.

"Let's just get out of here before we get caught," Cloud said.

                                    ****


	18. chapter 18

(Author's Note: Sorry for not updating over the weekend but my friend Rueh was back from her friends house and we hadn't talked for 2 weeks so…I was busy…anyways…here's chapter 18…Arcander…don't worry about having to review every time I post a new chapter...just do it when you can…and were you being sarcastic in your review?…Just wondering…Yuffie Kisaragi…Yuffie has a part in this chapter…but that's all I'll tell for now…you'll just have to read it! Anyways…enjoy!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh…Dete is mine.

****

**Chapter 18**

**A Good Chance Meeting**

                                    -3 Years Later-

Hojo was still performing the same experiments on Sephiroth and Dete. One day he returned to Midgar to get something from his old lab. He was thinking and didn't pay much attention to where he was going.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," Hojo said to the person he had just run into.

"Whatever. Can you tell me how to get out of this city? I'm lost," the girl said.

"Go that way. Keep going straight," he said.

"Thank you," she said. They walked past each other a few feet…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hojo took off running.

"Hey! Get back here!" Rueh yelled and gave chase. Hojo rounded a corner and found a dead end. Rueh came around the corner and slipped on the big puddle. She ran into the brick wall. She fell backwards and landed on her back. After a few seconds she got up. She raised one finger as she swayed with a dazed look on her face. "That hurt," she said and fell backwards again. "Ooooo…1 blue birdie-bird…2 blue birdie-bird…3 blue birdie-birds…9 blue birdie-birds…4 blue birdie-birds…hey…that one was purple…now I have to start all over again…5 blue birdie-birds…4 blue birdie-birds…" she stopped and her eyes went wide. "Oooooo…they popped! Come back birdies! Come back!" she said.

Hojo was staring at her wide eyed. "You're mad!" he said.

"Mad? I'm not mad. I'm crazy but not mad. See? I'm happy right now," she said. He just kept staring at her. "Well. It's true. I'm happy not mad," she huffed. Hojo shook his head. "Anyway…where's Dete and Sephiroth?" she asked suddenly back to herself.

"In my lab," he said.

"But last time we were there it was empty," she said.

"I moved it somewhere else."

"Oh…where?"

"It's at…I'm not telling you!" he said.

Rueh snapped her fingers. "Darn…you almost did," she said.

"But I didn't and I won't," Hojo said.

"Oh I think you will. My friends want to talk to you," she said taking a step forward. Hojo spun around and started to run while still looking at her.

"Umm…stop?" she said.

"Not on your life!" he said.

"No. Really. Stop," she aid.

"Why should…" Hojo ran into the wall.

"I told you to stop but n-no-o-o-o…no one ever listens to me," Rueh said laughing.

"Oh look…1 yellow birdie…7 yellow birdies…oooo…they popped…" he said lying on the ground.

"Come one," Rueh growled and grabbed the back of his lab coat. She proceeded to drag him out of Midgar…

"Where have you been?! We've been waiting 3 years, 2 months, 1 week, 3 days, 4 hours, 28 minutes, and 37 seconds for you!" Yuffie said.

"Did you miss me? I was lost," Rueh said.

"Okay sure," Yuffie said sarcastically.

"Hey! Lookie what I found!" Rueh said and showed the Hojo. He was dirty from being dragged. Everyone laughed at him.

"Yuffie…if you were in such a hurry to leave why didn't you come look for me?" Rueh said.

"Yeah…well…umm…you see…that's it!...my Conformer broke…" Yuffie turned her back on Rueh. Rueh was quiet.

"…and I…had to…umm…fix it," Yuffie said and turned back to face her. She held up her weapon…that had duct tape on part of it.

"Riiight…I think you're just lazy," Rueh said as she watched a roll of duct tape roll towards Red.

"Hojo…where's Dete and Sephiroth?" Red asked.

"Why should I tell?" Hojo asked. Vincent grabbed the front of Hojo's lab coat and pointed the Death Penalty at him. "All right! All right!! They're…in the basement…of the Junon training center," Hojo said.

"Yeah right. Like we're going to believe that," Rueh said.

"We don't but it wouldn't hurt to check. Just to be sure," Red said.

"Better safe then sorry," Aeris said.

                                    ****


	19. chapter 19

(Author's Note: Hello! This chapter…well the title should tell you that something bad is probably going to happen…The Artistic Vampire said that I need descriptions and stuff like that…Rueh told me the same thing awhile back to…so I'll see what I can do to fix this…anyways…here's chapter 19…enjoy!) 

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Dete is mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh…

****

**Chapter 19**

**Jenova's Storm**

Sephiroth woke with a start. Lately he had been hearing strange voices. He had decided to ignore them because he had asked Dete and she said she didn't hear them. Now the voice was the reason he woke:

_"Alas! for this great shadow, once a man-_

_So glorious in his beauty and thy choice_

_Who madest him thy chosen, that he seemed_

_To his great heart none other than a god!"_

Sephiroth shook his head and looked at the still sleeping Dete. They had found that it got cold at night so they picked a coffin each, much to Dete's refusal, to sleep in. He had told her that they were warm. She had just rolled her eyes. Sephiroth laid back down and fell back to sleep.

                                    ****

Dete woke up in the middle of a good dream. "Figures," she muttered. She looked at where Sephiroth slept. She didn't see him. _'Probably still asleep,'_ she thought.

She rubbed the last of the sleep out of her pale blue eyes, unaware of the red glow that faintly illuminated the room.

The thing that caught her attention was the unreal silence that pressed around her. There wasn't a single noise in the entire mansion. She looked around again as she noticed the red glow.

"Sephiroth!" she said. No answer. The door to the room was wide open. She got up and looked in Sephiroth's coffin. It was empty.

She brushed her light brown hair out of her face and went into the hall and went to the lab. It was also empty. In fact the entire mansion was empty. Dete was alone.

"Okay…this is weird," she said to herself. She went outside. A few houses were on fire and people were lying on the ground. Dete walked through the town and stopped beside the well.

All the people she saw were dead or dying. She was starting to panic. The fires were spreading. She turned in a full circle and found herself surrounded by fire. She had her back to the well and didn't see the flames start to climb up the supports.

As the fire closed in, she backed up. There was a snapping sound behind her. Then the sound like something giving out. Dete whirled around. Her eyes went wide. The well was collapsing and she had no where to move out of the way.

In her panic she did the only thing that came to mind…she closed her eyes tightly and screamed. Dete didn't know what happened next. All she knew was that her feet left the ground and she was pulled against something. Her feet touched the ground again.

"Dete! Are you okay?"

"Huh? Wha…Sephiroth!" she said and hugged him.

"Let go," he said coldly.

She did and he stepped away from her. He turned his back to her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"My mother told me to," he said without emotion.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked with a confused look.

"My mother…Jenova…she told me that the people of this planet are my enemies as well as hers…she told me to destroy them before they destroy us," he looked around at the destroyed town. The fire was reflected in his glowing green eyes.

"I still don't understand," she said.

"I have done what mother told me to," he said ignoring her and brushing his silver bangs out of his face.

"Jenova? That's that monster that Rueh and I found on the glacier…that's not your mother. Your mother's name is Lucrecia. How can you call that monster Jenova your mother?" Dete said.

"Mother said people would try to turn me against her and that I should deal with them first…"

"Sephiroth! What's gotten in to you? What are you saying? Lucrecia is your mother, not Jenova!" 

"Lair! It's the ones like you I'll deal with first! You try to turn me against my mother!" he snapped.

Dete jumped in surprise.

"But…Sephiroth…" she started and never finished.

Sephiroth spun around faster than she could react. She found it hard to breath and there was an overwhelming pain in her side. Sephiroth smiled coldly and pulled his sword back as she fell to her knees.

"…Sephiroth…why…would you…do this…?" she asked as she placed a hand over the deep gash.

"For my mother," he said coldly and laughed as he walked into the flames. Dete slumped forward…barely conscious.

                                    ****

"My gosh! What's going on?" Red exclaimed as the chocobos passed Nibelheim. The town was completely surrounded by fire.

"Let's go see," Barret suggested.

"Come on Hojo," Vincent said. He grabbed Hojo's lab coat and they quickly went into the town.

"Dete!" Rueh yelled and ran forward. Zack followed and sat Dete up. "Dete? Can you hear me?" Rueh asked kneeling in front of her. Dete didn't answer.

"Who could have done this?" Cid asked looking around.

"I don't know but I'm not thinking about that right now. I'm more worried about Dete. She's been hurt bad," Vincent said kneeling down where Zack supported her. Her eyes were glazed, barely open, and slowly closing the rest of the way. "Come on," Vincent said and picked her up. They reached the chocobos and her eyes slid closed.

"Where's Hojo?" Yuffie asked as they headed away from the town.

"Who knows and who really cares?" Rueh snapped. After a few minutes they reached Rocket Town.

"Here. This is where I live," Cid pointed to a house. They went inside the house. "There's an extra bedroom down the hall," he told them.

Vincent and Aeris went to the room. He laid Dete down and Aeris cast a healing spell. The wound on Dete's side stopped bleeding.

"We need to clean it and bandage it," Vincent stated.

"Who did this to her? Why was she alone? Where was Sephiroth?" Rueh asked angrily as she came into the room brushing her long white, black tipped hair out of her aqua green eyes.

"I don't know where he is. We won't know anything until Dete wakes up or there's a report made," Vincent told her.

"Just hope that I'm not alone when I find whoever did this," she growled.

                                    ****

"I've held up my end of the deal. Now where's my specimens?" Hojo asked.

"There's a group of people that you've been fighting. Take care of them first," Jenova said.

"I've done my part!" he snapped.

"The deals changed."

"But…" 

Sephiroth appeared between them.

"You were saying?" Jenova asked.

"Nothing," Hojo snapped and left.

                                    ****


	20. chapter 20

(Author's Note: Well…this chapter is short! Very short…so I'm posting 2 chapters today instead of just one…oh well. Enjoy chapter 20!) 

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Neither is Rueh. Dete is.

****

**Chapter 20**

**Revelations**

****

                                    -1 Week Later-

Dete slowly regained consciousness.

"Dete! How do you feel?" Rueh asked.

Dete smiled weakly. "Okay…I guess…"

"What happened?" Vincent asked.

"Where's Sephiroth?" she asked.

"We don't know. We found you in Nibelheim," Rueh said.

"What happened?" Vincent asked again.

"I remember fires everywhere…the well almost collapsed on me…Sephiroth saved me then…" a look of pain flashed across her face.

"Relax…Sephiroth saved you? How come we found you hurt?" Rueh asked.

"Sephiroth said something…about his mother…Jenova…he wasn't making sense…he turned to fast for me…then…he…"

"Did he do this to you?" Rueh asked quietly.

Dete nodded weakly.

"Why would he do this?" Vincent asked.

"He's gone mad…whatever Hojo was experimenting on him with made him go crazy. He said he had been hearing strange voices," Dete said softly. The other 2 were quiet.

"You rest. We'll try to figure out what's going on," Vincent stood up.

Dete nodded. "I'm hungry," she said.

"Well I guess we better get you something to eat," he said.

                                    ****

                                    -3 Weeks Later-

It didn't take long for word of Nibelheim's destruction to get around. Sephiroth was sighted in a few places and destruction seemed to follow. Dete was almost completely healed. A few days later a barrier appeared around the Northern Crater and a huge red object appeared in the sky.

"It's called Meteor…I'm a Cetra…with my powers I can stop it…if I don't it will destroy everything," Aeris told them all.

"How do you stop it?" Vincent asked.

"By a prayer. I can tell the planet to release Holy who can stop Meteor," she said.

"Where do you need to pray? Or could you do it anywhere?" Red asked.

"There's an alter in the Forgotten Capital…that's where I need to go," Aeris stated.

"Well then…let's go," Vincent said.

                                    ****

(A/N: Well…you can probably see that the next chapter is not going to be good…Aeris fans BEWARE!)


	21. chapter 21

(Author's Note: AERIS FANS BEWARE! Guess that's all I really have to say…enjoy?)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh. Dete is mine.

****

**Chapter 21**

**An End to a Prayer**

Everyone was spread out on the lake's shore or sitting on the stairs. Aeris was knelt on the alter in prayer. She had been praying for almost 2 ½ hours. Yuffie was bugging Cid and Barret. Dete was reading a book and trying to ignore Rueh and Zack who was making fun of Cloud. Tifa was trying to support Cloud but ended up laughing mostly. Vincent and Red just sat there…watching Cloud be made fun of.

After a few minutes Rueh was getting tired of making fun of Cloud. She stood and walked over to Dete. She plopped down beside her with a sigh and looked at the page number of Dete's book. "You've been reading for the past 2 ½ hours and you're still on page 1," Rueh said.

"Correction. Page 2," Dete replied.

"It's taken you almost 3 hours to read half a page," Rueh shook her head.

"If you hadn't been distracting me by making fun of Cloud I'd be a lot further," Dete retorted.

"It's not my fault he's easy to make fun of," Rueh said with a shrug.

Dete marked her spot in the book and looked up.

"What's up?" Rueh asked.

"I don't know…something's up there," Dete narrowed her eyes to see better. Rueh followed her gaze. Vincent and Red did too.

"What is it? I can't see it very well," Dete looked at Red.

"It's a…person?" Red asked tilting his head to the side a bit.

Rueh got a sinking feeling and drew her sword. The person jumped…

"It's Sephiroth!" Cloud exclaimed.

As he dropped he held his sword in front of him ready to strike…Rueh ran up to the alter and knocked his sword aside as his feet touched the ground.

"Stand aside," he snapped coldly.

"Make me," she used the same tone. She ran at him and he met her attack. For the next 15 minutes both were evenly matched.

"Get out of my way!" he snarled.

"No!" Rueh smirked.

Their swords unlocked and Sephiroth shoved Rueh to the side. She stumbled to the side and her foot slipped into open sir. Rueh fell into the lake.

Sephiroth smirked and turned to the still praying Aeris. He raised his sword.

"Sephiroth! Stop! Don't!" Dete yelled and ran towards him.

Sephiroth jumped forward and landed his foot in her stomach. Dete stumbled back and fell to her knees a hand pressed against her side. He landed behind Aeris and thrust his sword forward…

Aeris opened her eyes. They were bright as usual but slowly dimmed. She slumped forward. Sephiroth smiled coldly and pulled his sword back.

"You j***!" Rueh yelled. She was out of the water and running towards him, sword ready. Sephiroth's feet left the ground…He flew away. "Coward! Come back and fight!" Rueh yelled at him as he disappeared.

"Rueh…" Dete said softly.

"He's a coward! Did you see? He ran away!" Rueh was still yelling after him.

"Rueh!" Dete snapped.

"What?"

"He killed Aeris…"

"So? Just look at this mess," Rueh said looking around.

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled at Rueh as he knelt beside Aeris.

"He's coming back!" Rueh said ignoring him Sephiroth landed in front of her smiling coldly.

"Oh my gosh!" Tifa exclaimed.

"You killed Aeris!" Cloud yelled.

"You b******!" Yuffie yelled.

Sephiroth just kept smiling. Annoyed by his silence Rueh locked her hands around his throat and began to choke him. She started yelling at him and to shake him violently.

"Rueh! Stop!" Dete yelled surprised.

"Nope!" Rueh said. Sephiroth grabbed her wrists.

"Rueh! Let go!" Dete said.

Sephiroth's head was getting bigger and his face was turning red. Within a few more seconds his head had swollen up like a balloon. POP! Sephiroth's head exploded. The rest of his body deflated. Rueh sniffed as she turned to Dete.

"It really was a balloon," she sniffed.

"It was a decoy," Dete said softly.

"That coward…he sent a balloon to do his dirty work," Rueh pouted.

They fell silent for about…20 seconds.

"Ooooo…what's this?" Rueh asked and picked up an orb off the ground.

"That's a lightning materia. Not many of you can use it yet because you're normal," Vincent told her.

Rueh held the materia in front of her and cast the spell. Vincent's eyes went wide.

"Yipe!" Red yelled as the spell hit him.

"Oops," Rueh grinned sheepishly.

Red's fur was standing on end and was slightly singed. He was smoking faintly and his eye was wide.

"That's it…I quit!" he shouted.

"You can't quit!" Zack cried.

"Watch me!" Red snapped and started to walk away.

"Rueh…normal people can't do that," Vincent said.

"Since when am I normal?" Rueh asked.

"Red! Wait!" Zack cried following him.

"Umm…I think he quit," Rueh said.

"Come on…let's go someplace else please…" Cloud said quietly while holding Aeris.

They went outside and Cloud let Aeris sink to the bottom of the lake. When Sephiroth had kicked Dete the cut on her side had re-opened. When they got back to Rocket Town Vincent re-bandaged it for her. No one said much the rest of the day.

                                    ****

(A/N: Hey…I'm sorry if I didn't spend enough time with making them sad about Aeris…it's just…well I like her but…when I have Rueh and Dete in a story I kinda tend to…not care about the other characters as much as I should. So again sorry…)


	22. chapter 22

(Author's Note: Hello…yes you're probably getting annoyed by this message but Rueh, my friend, is revising the first 18 chapters…so if you want go back and re-read…it looks like it will be better than the first time you read it…but this might take awhile because of her own stories and upcoming vacation…oh well…enjoy chapter 22!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh. Dete is mine.

****

**Chapter 22**

**Lessons in Materia and Flying**

                                    -3 Weeks Later-

Vincent began to teach them the art of manipulating materia. Rueh did better than any of them.

"How come you're so good at this?" Cloud asked.

"My mind's so complicated it's easy," Rueh stated simply and with a shrug. Cloud stared at her dumbstruck. "Well…go jump off the cliff over there," Rueh said.

"Why?" Cloud asked with a confused look.

"To make you quit staring at me," she snapped. Cloud walked away. "Hey look! It's Red!" Rueh exclaimed. Red froze and his eye went wide. He started to back away slowly.

"Awww…poor Red. Rueh go do something…you're scaring him," Vincent looked from one to the other.

"Fine," Rueh huffed and walked to the edge of the cliff. Dete walked up to stand beside her. "Look at the birds," Rueh said dreamily.

"What about them?" Dete asked warily.

"I wonder what it's like to fly," Rueh said more to herself than to Dete. Dete was quiet. "I mean Sephiroth can fly…so that means I can too," Rueh kept talking to herself.

"Rueh…normal people can't fly," Dete said.

"So? Everyone always says that I'm not normal," Rueh huffed. Before Dete could stop her Rueh jumped into the air. She only had air below her. "Look at me!" she exclaimed. Rueh was floating in mid-air and was flapping her arms like wings. "I can ffflllllyyyyyyy…" Rueh started to fall.

"RUEH!" Dete yelled. Rueh was laughing as she fell.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked quickly going to where Dete stood.

"She's trying to fly but it's not working," Dete sighed.

"My gosh! She's always causing a problem or getting herself hurt," he shook his head.

"Actually she's not. She's just happy go lucky. That's why," Dete shook her head too.

"Whatever. We'd better get down there and see if she's hurt," Vincent sighed. When they got to the bottom of the cliff they found Rueh…hovering an inch above the ground.

"See! I can fly. This is all I can do right now but I _can _fly," Rueh stated proudly.

"She's defiantly NOT normal," Red said.

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" Rueh asked.

"Come on Rueh," Dete said shaking her head slowly. They walked back up to where the others were waiting.

"Let's call it a day," Vincent sighed.

"But I'm not tired," Rueh whined. Vincent groaned and rubbed his face.

"Then stay here. I'm going back to Rocket Town," he snapped.

"Okay," she shrugged.

"With all the chocobos."

"Nuh-huh. I ain't walking back.'

"Then I guess you're coming back with us."

Rueh grumbled to herself.

                                    ****

                                    -3 Days Later-

Everyone had by now mastered materia.

"That's strange. I haven't seen Rueh at all lately," Zack looked around.

"Oh well. I don't really care. Try casting Shiva again," Vincent said.

"You're mean," Dete told him.

"Oh that's right you're her friend," he said. Dete made a face at him. Zack began to cast Shiva.

                                    ****

Rueh sat on top of a hill. She laughed softly to herself as she watched, unnoticed, her friends practicing. Someone was casting Shiva. Rueh stood and cast her own summon.

                                    ****

"Who cast Knights of Round?" Vincent asked. No one answered. They were watching Shiva get beat up by the other summon. "Who cast that?" he asked again.

"None of us," Yuffie said.

"Then who?" Red asked.

Zack sniffed. "M-m-m-y-y…S-s-s-shiv-v-va-a-a…"

Everyone looked around. Dete looked at a hill. No one was there.

"Hey. Who cast Knights of Round?" Rueh asked from behind her.

"I wouldn't know…you wasn't it?" Dete wasn't surprised.

"Of course."

"Hey Rueh," Tifa said.

"Hey," Rueh said.

'Where'd you come from?" Cloud asked.

"The sky," Rueh said.

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"I flew," Rueh said with a shrug.

"You flew," Vincent repeated dully.

"That's what I said. Hey! Did you know that there's a small island in the middle of the ocean?" Rueh exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Cid said slowly.

"Well. Look what I found there," Rueh held up a red orb.

"That's Knights of Round," Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Nnoooooooooooo…I thought it was Bahamut," Rueh said sarcastically.

"Cast it again," Barret said.

"But normal people can't," Rueh pointed out.

"Rueh…you're not normal," Cloud admitted.

"Nice of you to finally notice." Rueh cast it again.

"It takes 250 MP to do that. You've done it twice now. That's…"Vincent started.

"Rueh for you," Dete finished with a sigh.

"Do it again," Red said.

"I don't wanna," Rueh whined.

"Don't push her," Dete warned.

"Yeah. I still have that lightning materia," Rueh said pulling it out of her pocket.

"I agree," Red backed away from her.

"That's enough for today then," Vincent sighed.

                                    ****

"Hojo didn't hold up his end of the deal."

"Oh well. Who needs him? You can dispose of them easily," Jenova said.

"Yes mother…they will be a threat to us no more soon," Sephiroth sneered.

                                    ****


	23. chapter 23

(Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short!...I'll post 2 chapters today because of it…but enjoy chapter 23!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Neither is Rueh. She belongs to Rueh…Dete is mine though…

****

**Chapter 23**

**The Highwind Takes to the Skies**

                                    -5Years Later-

Everyone was now ready to fight Jenova and Sephiroth.

"They're in the Northern Crater," Vincent said looking around at the group.

"How are we going to get there? I for one am NOT riding the chocobos," Dete said.

"Well it took me and Shera these past 5 years but we finally finished my airship," Cid said.

"An airship?...Cool! Can I fly it?" Rueh asked.

"No! It's mine! I named it The Highwind," Cid said proudly.

"Ohhh…come on please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"It's mine!"

"…so?...please?"

"No!"

"Can we go now?" Cloud asked. Cid and Rueh were still fighting.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"As soon as Cid's ready," Vincent almost yelled to be heard.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"NO!"

"Rueh! This is one disagreement you won't win," Dete said.

"Darn…"

"I'm ready now. Let's go," Cid turned to the airship. They boarded the Highwind.

"Ooooo…what does this button do?" Rueh asked reaching for it.

Cid slapped her hand. "Don't touch," he said.

Rueh got an evil look on her face. She touched the computer console with one finger.

"I said don't touch!"

"Rueh. Leave Cid alone and let him pilot the ship," Dete sighed.

"Oh fine," Rueh huffed and crossed her arms.

"Here," Dete said and handed her a puzzle cube.

"Oh! Cool!" Rueh said.

"Easily amused aren't we?" Zack asked.

"No…just extremely bored," Rueh said.

                                    ****

"They're coming mother."

"Yes my son…soon you will defeat them and we will rule this planet," Jenova said.

"I will become a god," Sephiroth laughed evilly.

"Yes…you will," Jenova said.

                                    ****


	24. chapter 24

(Author's Note: Hello…this chapter is longer so…here ya go! Enjoy chapter 24!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh. Dete is mine.

****

**Chapter 24**

**A ****Battle****…Rueh Style**

Avalanche walked down the path towards the center of the Crater.

"Are we there yet?" Yuffie asked.

"Not yet," Red said. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Now I gotcha where I want ya. Now I'm gonna eat ya." Everyone stopped and slowly turned around.

"Who said that?" Cloud asked. No one answered. They turned and continued on their way.

"Now I gotcha where I want ya. Now I'm gonna eat ya."

"There it is again," Zack said. They again turned around.

"Now I gotcha where I want ya. Now I'm gonna eat ya."

Yuffie had a bug on the tip of her finger. She held it at eye level. She opened her mouth to eat it…Rueh stepped closer to her…She snapped at the bug.

"Ahhhhhhhh! She almost ate my finger!" Yuffie exclaimed. The bug flew away.

"Awwww…come back bug! Come back!" Rueh said.

"Ewwwww! You would eat that?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah…I'm hungry," Rueh whined.

"She almost ate my finger! She tried to bite me!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"But I didn't," Rueh pointed out.

Vincent groaned…he was getting a headache. "Come on," he sighed. They started walking again. They walked for about 10 minutes in silence.

"Are we there yet?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes…welcome to the center of the Crater."

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted.

"Ewwwww! What's this?" Rueh had stepped on something squashy.

"That would be my tentacle," Jenova snapped.

"Oooooo…it's the bug!"

"You puny humans think you can stop us?" Jenova asked with an evil grin.

"We can!" Tifa said confidently.

"Hey Vincent…do you have any fire materia?" Rueh asked.

"Ahhhh…no," he said.

"Ohhhh…"

"Here," Dete sighed and handed it to Rueh.

"Thank you," Rueh said. Before anyone said or did anything Rueh cast the strongest fire spell any of them had seen. The spell hit Jenova. "He he he…chow time!" Rueh walked up to the cooked monster.

"Oh my gosh!" Tifa exclaimed.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Cid said. He looked it to.

"Tastes like chicken!" Rueh said with a pleased look and took another bite.

"You…you're…eating…my mother…" Sephiroth sniffed.

Rueh stopped in the middle of taking a bite. "You want some?" she asked.

"No Rueh…we're fine now," Dete said.

                                    -1 Hour Later-

Rueh had eaten half of the creature. She used the fire materia to cook Jenova more ever once in awhile. Everyone one but Vincent, Red, Dete, Sephiroth, and Rueh of course started to place bets on how much she could eat. 

Dete turned around to face them. "I bet you all 10,000 gil each that she can eat it all," she said.

"You're on!" they said.

Vincent and Red just shook their heads. Sephiroth kept staring.

                                    -2 Hours Later-

"Will she do it?" Cloud asked.

"Last bite," Zack said.

"No! Don't eat it!" Sephiroth shouted.

Rueh was about to put the piece in her mouth but stopped. "Hungry now are we?" she asked.

"No…but that's my mother," he said.

"Oh well." Rueh popped the last piece into her mouth and began to chew. She swallowed. "Yum-yum!" she said.

Dete turned to everyone. "Now…pay up."

They grumbled and gave her the money.

"You…you ate…" Sephiroth couldn't finish.

Rueh put a hand on her stomach and looked at it. "What's for dessert?" she asked looking up. She looked at Sephiroth. "Oooooo…come here Sephiroth…I'm still hungry," she said and started to walk over to him.

Sephiroth flew up into the air. "Ha! You can't get me…up……here……….?" he said.

Rueh flew up even with him. Sephiroth screamed like a little girl and flew away as fast as he could. Rueh gave chase.

"Gosh! Is this as fast as you can go?" she asked.

Sephiroth turned. Rueh was flying even with him with her arms crossed. "I…aaaaaaaaa…I…"

"I can fly faster than this."

"Rueh! You're supposed to wait 30 minutes after you eat before you fly," Dete called to her.

Rueh stopped and looked at her. "I feel fine," she said.

"Are you sure?" Dete asked.

"Yeah," Rueh nodded turning back to Sephiroth. "Great! He got away!" she sighed. She landed next to Dete.

"I know where he went!" Cloud said and ran after Sephiroth.

"Cloud wait!" Vincent yelled after him. He didn't listen.

"Come on," Zack sighed. They followed Cloud.

"Which way? Left or right?" Yuffie asked.

"Left!" Rueh said. They went right.

                                    ****


	25. chapter 25

(Author's Note: Hello…has anyone besides me had trouble with seeing new reviews? They're not showing up on the stats page and neither are reviews I signed…please tell me if I'm not the only one…anyways…here's chapter 25! Hope you enjoy it! ^_^)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh. Dete is mine.

****

**Chapter 25**

**A Final Fight…?**

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled.

"Cloud Strife," Sephiroth said with a smirk.

"You'll pay for what you did to Aeris!" Cloud snapped.

Sephiroth laughed. "You think you can beat me?" he taunted.

"I'll give it my best," Cloud drew out the Ultima Weapon.

"Bring it," Sephiroth smirked and drew the masamune.

                                    ****

"This is just great!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Well…I said to go left but does any one listen to me? Nope." Rueh sighed.

"Oh yes…we should have listened to Rueh," Yuffie said sarcastically. The others started to say sarcastic things. Rueh narrowed her eyes.

"Uh…yeah…keep talking…keep going," Dete said.

"Yeah. Rueh's always right," Tifa said. Rueh spun and punched her in the face.

"Enough!" Vincent yelled.

"Come on. We have to find Cloud," Red said.

                                    ****

Cloud and Sephiroth stood 10 feet apart. Their faces were red and they were yelling at each other. Their swords were discarded.

"See! You can't beat me! No one can!" Sephiroth yelled.

"I almost did! And I know person who can!" Cloud yelled back.

"Yeah right!" Sephiroth said and tackled Cloud. He started to punch Cloud.

"Time out!" Cloud said.

Sephiroth stopped with a fist drawn back even with his face, ready to strike. "What?" he asked dully.

"The one person who can beat you…Rueh," Cloud said.

Sephiroth's face fell. "That's true," he sighed. They were quiet for a few minutes. "Time in," Sephiroth said. He started to punch Cloud again. After a few minutes Sephiroth felt someone tapping his shoulder lightly. He slowly turned his head around.

"HI!"

Sephiroth screamed like a little girl again and jumped away from Rueh.

"Awww…isn't he so cute Dete?" Rueh smiled and caught up with him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and rubbed the top of his head with her knuckles.

"Lemme go!" he shouted trying to pull away.

"Scream again!" she said.

"No way!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!!"

"No!!!"

"Yes!!!!"

"No!!!!"

"Yes!!!!!"

"No!!!!!"

"No!!!!!!"

"Yes!!!!!!"

"Ha ha! You said yes! Do it! Do it," Rueh exclaimed.

"I won't!" Sephiroth snapped and pulled away from her.

Cloud had picked up his sword. Sephiroth pushed past Rueh and picked up his sword as he dodged Cloud. They fought for about 10 minutes. Everything started shaking.

"What's going on?" Tifa asked.

"The life stream…it's erupting!" Red exclaimed.

"Come on!" Vincent yelled grabbing Rueh's arm and dragging her back the way they had come. Everyone but Dete ran back to the Highwind. Cloud and Sephiroth continued to fight.

"Knock it off you 2!" Dete yelled at them. They ignored her. Sephiroth and Cloud jumped apart.

Light began to gather around Cloud's sword. "OMNISLASH!" he yelled and ran at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth tried but couldn't block the attack. He fell to one knee. Cloud stood over him. Their eyes met and held. Light began to gather around Cloud's sword again.

"Stop!" Dete yelled and ran in between them.

"Get out of the way!" Cloud said. Dete knelt down next to Sephiroth.

"Get away…this doesn't concern you," he said coldly.

"It does concern me! You're both my friends!" she said.

"Dete…get back," Cloud said through clenched teeth.

"No Cloud…you've already won," she said.

"But after what he's done…"

"He's as much at fault as Jenova. But Jenova controlled him. He didn't know what he was doing," she snapped cutting him off. Cloud was silent. Sephiroth growled angrily and pushed her away. He struggled to get to his feet. "Sephiroth?" she asked.

He ignored her and picked up his sword. He held it in his usual position and waited for Cloud to attack.

Cloud met his gaze. "Fine…I'll give him one more chance…but…if he does anything to hurt anyone…I'll finish what was started here," he sighed lowering his sword.

"You are just a failure clone," Sephiroth smirked.

Cloud glared and looked like he would raise his sword and attack. Dete stood and slapped the side of Sephiroth's face.

"Snap out of it!" she hissed at him. 

Sephiroth looked at her. The screaming voice in his head was fading, leaving behind a very painful headache. For a moment he looked at her dazed but then his face cleared. He swayed and she steadied him. "Sephiroth?" she asked softly.

He buried his face against her shoulder mumbling something that sound like he was talking about Jenova.

Cloud turned and headed for the path as the shaking continued.

"He's too heavy for me…Cloud?" Dete asked. Cloud was already running for the Highwind. "CLOUD!" she yelled. He didn't hear. "Come on," she said turning to Sephiroth. She moved so one of his arms was around her neck and she supported his side.

She and Sephiroth only took a few steps when cracks appeared in the ground and steam began to rise from them.

"We have to hurry!" Dete pleaded.

"…I can't…" he said. They took a few more steps…then the life stream erupted.

                                    ****

"I hope they hurry," Tifa said.

"Cid! Take off! The life streams already erupted," Red yelled.

"But Cloud…" she said.

"What about Dete?" Rueh asked.

"Cloud just got on. I think Dete's with him," Vincent said.

"Hang on!" Cid shouted back at them. The Highwind took off.

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed and hugged him.

"Hey Tifa," he said returning the hug.

"Where's Dete?" Rueh asked.

"With Sephiroth," he said.

"Where's Sephiroth?"

"Didn't they get back?"

"No…"

"Uh-oh…"

"We didn't…you didn't…" Rueh froze.

"The life stream has swallowed them if they aren't here," Vincent said softly.

"I thought I heard Dete call after me…" Cloud froze at the look on Rueh's face.

"There's nothing we can do for them," Red said softly.

                                    ****


	26. chapter 26

(Author's Note: Hey all…This must be the longest chapter I've got for this story yet…well…besides the ones Rueh is revising…but anyways here's chapter 26! Enjoy! Oh! And if anyone has any ideas I'd be happy to hear them…I have a few more chapters already typed but I want to do more…but I don't have ideas…so any help will be appreciated…thanks!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh. Dete belongs to me.

****

**Chapter 26**

**To ****Icicle********Village**** We Go**

****

                                    -1 Week Later-

"…where am I…?" Sephiroth asked as he opened his eyes. He was floating in a bright green substance.

"…Sephiroth…"

"What? Who…?...Aeris?"

"Yes. It's me," her voice said.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"The life stream," she answered simply.

"Why are we here? I remember it erupted in the Crater but before that is blurry…I remember being in Nibelheim in Hojo's lab with…Dete! Where is she?" he said.

"Don't worry. She's fine. So you don't remember what's happened?" Aeris asked.

"No…"

"Let me show from where this started…on that day…5 years ago…"

It was like he was watching a movie of some kind. He saw everything up to the point where Dete stopped Cloud from killing him.

"I…I almost killed her and yet she stopped Cloud from killing me," he said.

"Because she's your friend," Aeris said. Sephiroth was silent for awhile. "You had best return…you've been here a week already," she said.

"What about Dete?" he asked.

"When you wake up she'll be there," she said.

"I'm sorry Aeris…" he said softly.

"It's all right…"

Everything went dark.

                                    ****

"It's been a week. I'm worried about Rueh," Red said.

"Yeah. As soon as the Highwind landed she got her things and Dete's and left. We haven't seen her since," Vincent said.

"That's fine with me. I got the impression that she doesn't like me very much," Cloud said. He was hit from behind.

"Yeah well you wouldn't like me if I left your best friend behind," Rueh growled.

"Ahhhh…hi Rueh…" Cloud started to back away from her.

"Where have you been?" Vincent asked.

"I went home," she said.

"Oh."

                                    ****

Sephiroth woke slowly. _'You were right Aeris,' he thought. Dete lay a few feet away. She groaned softly as she opened her eyes._

"Hey…are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yeah. Just tired. Gosh it's cold here," she said sitting up.

"Of course it is. We're still in the Crater," he said.

She rolled her eyes and stood. They were quiet for a bit. She looked around confused.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Ahhhh…there it is! There's your sword," she said and walked to where her gun blade lay in the snow pointing to where his lay. Sephiroth stood and picked it up. "How long will it take to get to Icicle Village in our condition?" she asked.

"I'd say a day or 2," he said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry," he said softly.

"About what?" she asked.

"I killed Aeris and almost killed you," he said.

"But you didn't and it's not your fault. Jenova made you do it," she sighed. He was quiet. "Listen I'm fine. Yeah it hurt but I'm alive and I forgive you," she said. They were both quiet. "Let's go…can you still fly?" she said.

"I can try…" his feet slowly left the ground for a few seconds then touched the ground again.   He shook his head. "Well…he he he…looks like we'll have to walk," he said. Dete groaned.

                                    ****

"Well…it's hard to tell if Dete and Sephiroth are still in the life stream or not," Red sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait. If they are out they'll probably head for the nearest town. I'm sure Dete will get a hold of us somehow," Vincent said.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Help me!" Cloud yelled as he ran past.

"Get back here!" Rueh yelled in hot pursuit.

"She doesn't like him does she?" Red asked.

"Nope," Vincent shook his head.

                                    ****

"Finally!" Dete exclaimed. They had reached the top of the Crater.

"It only took us 3 hours to get here," Sephiroth said with a shrug.

"Only," she said dully.

"Well. If we hadn't run into all those monsters and they hadn't attacked we could have gotten here sooner," he said.

"Oh well. Let's go," she sighed.

They started toward the Village. They had walked for about an hour when they were next attacked. Once the fight was over they continued on their way. They stopped when it was dark.

"How far away from the Village are we?" Dete asked.

"I'd say we're about half way there. If we start as soon as the sun's up we should be there sometime in the afternoon," Sephiroth said.

"Okay….I guess we have to sleep in the snow," she said.

"I don't see a hotel around here do you?" he said.

"Ha ha. Very funny." He shrugged and sat down leaning against a rock. Dete sat down about a foot away from him. After a minute he looked at her.

"You're shivering," he said.

"No duh. It's cold. And a t-shirt isn't very warm," she snapped with her arms wrapped around herself.

He reached out and pulled her against him wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked warily.

"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep," he said.

"But…" he put a finger to her lips to silence her. He cupped the side of her face in his hand as he looked at her. He slowly lowered his face to hers. His lips touched hers and she jerked back, her face red. He cleared his throat. 

"Get some sleep," he said gruffly looking away from her.

She yawned. After a few minutes she was asleep with her head on his shoulder. Sephiroth waited till he was sure she was asleep then let his eyes close.

                                    ****

Sephiroth was woken with a jolt.

"Sephiroth! Wake up!"  Dete's voice was a panicked whisper.

"What is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Look," she hissed. He followed her gaze. There was a huge shadow slowly moving towards them through the trees.

"Stay still," he whispered. The monster made slow progress towards them.

"Ewww! Gross!" Dete said quietly.

"Sh-h-h-h." The monster stopped and sniffed the air. It looked at them.

"Gross," she said again.

The monster looked like a giant snail. It had 4 tentacles and 2 arms that ended with 3 sharp claws. It also had spikes running down its back. It slowly moved towards them.

"Umm…I think now would be a good time to run," he said slowly standing. He helped her to her feet.

"I could agree more," she said. They took off running through the trees. "Gosh! For being a giant snail this thing sure is fast!" she said.

"Just keep running!" he said over his shoulder.

"I think it's a dead end!" Dete said as they slid to a stop at the base of a cliff.

"We can't escape so we'll have to fight it," Sephiroth sighed. They turned around. "Here we go!" he said. He cast a lightning spell.

"It's made of rubber!" Dete exclaimed as the spell was absorbed.

The monster slapped at him with a tentacle. Dete fired her gun blade. The bullet bounced off the monster's skin harmlessly. "Uh-oh…" She started to back away.

The monster cast an earthquake spell. She quickly cast a barrier that barely blocked it. The monster shrieked as Sephiroth's sword slashed its side.

All 4 tentacles grabbed him and began to squeeze. He dropped his sword as his hands flew up to try to get the tentacle off his neck. It was getting harder to breathe.

Dete attacked. The monster released one tentacle and knocked her feet out from under her. It then grabbed her foot and held her upside down.

Stars danced in front of Sephiroth's eyes.  He let his hands fall to his sides. The monster tossed him away. He hit the rocks of the cliff hard. He slid to the ground and lay still waiting for his head to clear. He was slow to get up.

Dete struggled and slashed at the monster. It grabbed her shoulder with its clawed arm. The claws dug into her shoulder.

Sephiroth cast a gravity spell. The monster shrieked again and released Dete's foot but kept a hold of her shoulder.

She stabbed it and pulled the trigger. This time the monster roared in pain. By the shoulder she was again picked up off the ground. Dete let out a cry of pain as the monster threw her a good distance away. She hit the ground then rolled a few feet. When she stopped moving she lay perfectly still.

Sephiroth attacked. After a few minutes the monster attacked back. He was knocked off balance and fell backwards before he could stop himself. The monster slowly advanced. 

Behind him Dete struggled to stand. She reloaded her weapon with a bright red bullet. She took aim and pulled the trigger.

A red flash passed over Sephiroth and hit the monster's forehead. The red bullet had left behind a trail of red glitter. It slowly started to fall to the ground. It suddenly flashed and shot towards the monster bursting into flames on impact. The monster screamed in pain and charged her. Dete couldn't get out of the way fast enough…she had slid to her knees.

"SUPER NOVA!" Sephiroth yelled.

His summon completely destroyed the monster. Both stayed still for a few minutes.

"Hey Dete…you okay?" he asked.

"…yeah…I'll be all right…" she replied.

Sephiroth stood and walked over to her. "Come on. Let's get going," he sighed and held his hand out to her.

 She didn't do anything for a few minutes. She had her right hand on her left arm.

"You okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah. Just give me a second," she said. After a minute she took his hand with her right.

"You're hurt," he said seeing her left arm. Starting on her shoulder and stopped just below her elbow were 3 deep cuts.

"From where the monster threw me…it's all right," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah…don't worry. Let's go," she turned in the direction that they had been going.

                                    ****

"Well, well. It looks like I was right. Jenova was defeated."

"Yeah, yeah Rufus," Elena said.

"I heard Hojo was involved in this," Reno said.

"Really? I wonder…" Rufus trailed off in thought.

                                    ****

"Wow. We'll get to the Village faster than I thought we would," Sephiroth said as they topped a hill and the village came into view in the distance.

Dete only nodded. They started walking again, Sephiroth leading and Dete following him. He stopped at the bottom of the hill and turned to say something. Dete was on her hands and knees only ¼ of the way down the hill. "Dete?" he called and went to her. He knelt down beside her. "Dete? What's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't answer just kept staring at the ground. Sephiroth waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't react. He turned her face towards him. Her skin was pale and her eyes were dull. "Dete?" he asked softly.

"I'm not feeling too good right now. Just need to rest…" she whispered and leaned against him. He put his hand under her arm and examined the 3 cuts on it.

"This isn't good," he said to himself. He slowly released her arm and put his hand on the side of her face. "Those claws had poison on them. That's why you're like this," he said quietly.

"How much longer to the village?" she asked.

"Only a few miles," he said.

She pushed against him as she stood. "I can make it," she said.

"Yeah right," he said as he stopped her swaying.

"I'll go as far as I can," she said.

"If that's what you want," he replied reluctantly. They walked on only at a slower pace. After awhile the village loomed just ahead of them.

"There it is," Sephiroth said pointing it out to her.

Dete nodded and started to fall to her knees. Sephiroth caught her before she hit the ground. Without hesitating he picked the unconscious girl up and continued to the village at a fast pace. He went to the inn when he got to the village.

"What happened to her?" the desk clerk asked.

"She's hurt and needs help," Sephiroth said.

"Here. Take her to room number 6 and I'll get the doctor," the clerk ran to the door.

"Thanks," Sephiroth said, took the key and went to the room.

                                    ****

It had only been a few minutes after Sephiroth had laid Dete down on the bed when the clerk came in with the doctor. The doctor had cleaned and bandaged the cuts and given her an antidote.

"She just needs to rest for now. She'll be fine. But if she gets sick give her this," he said.

"Thank you for your help," Sephiroth bowed his head. The doctor and clerk left. "I'm glad you'll be all right," he whispered and brushed her cheek with his fingers. Dete just sank deeper into the pillow and blankets sound asleep.

                                    ****

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"What was that?" Vincent asked sitting at the kitchen table with Red.

"I don't even want to know," Red sighed.

Cloud came in and sniffed. Red and Vincent burst out laughing. The others came in…and began to laugh as well.

"Nice hair Cloud," Cid gasped between laughs.

"Shut up! Who did this? Who dyed my hair bright pink?" Cloud demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuffie asked laughing hysterically.

Rueh smiled and out her arm around Cloud neck. "I think pink suits you," she said. Everyone but Cloud laughed harder.

                                    ****


	27. chapter 27

(Author's Note: Hey…this chapter is short…but since the last one was long they cancel out!...anyways…enjoy!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh. Dete is mine.

****

**Chapter 27**

**Give Me the Phone**

                                    -2 Days Later-

Dete yawned and stretched without opening her eyes.

"I see you're awake."

She smiled. "I guess I am. Are we at the village?" she asked and opened her eyes.

"Yeah. You've been asleep for the past 2 days," Sephiroth told her.

"Really?"

"Yep. I couldn't wake you for nothing."

"He he. I'm hungry," she said.

"Hungry, eh? Well. I'll get you something brought up from the restaurant," he said.

"Okay but first I'm taking a shower," she said.

                                    ****

"How do you feel now?" Sephiroth asked.

Dete covered her mouth as she yawned.

"You're still tired?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she yawned again.

"Why don't you take a nap?" he asked.

"In a bit. I'm gonna call Rueh first," she said. She stood and picked up the phone. Sephiroth stood and walked over to her. He pulled the phone away from her before she pushed the last number and hung up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Wait a few more days," he said.

"Why?" she asked slowly.

"Let's wait until you're fully healed. I don't want you to get sick or anything," he said.

"I feel fine," she said slowly.

"Why don't you take a nap?" he asked and steered her toward the bedroom.

"No. I'm calling Rueh," she said and twisted out of his grip. She picked up the phone. Sephiroth grabbed her arm and took the phone from her.

"Give it back," she snapped.

"You can call her later," he said and held it above his head. She reached for it but he held it out of reach. He let go of her arm and wrapped his arm around her pinning her arms to her sides. He hung the phone up. "Stay still!"

"Then let me go," she retorted.

Sephiroth walked a few feet away from the phone then let her go. He grabbed her arm again as she tried to go around him.

"Let me go," she said quietly.

"You can call her later. You're still tired," he sighed.

He let go of her arm.

"I'm not that tired," she said and glared at him.  He laughed softly and shook his head. He walked towards the couch. Dete went for the phone, got it, and ran for the bedroom. Sephiroth spun and caught her by the upper left arm. She jerked away and stepped on his foot. He let her go and grabbed his foot. She dropped the phone and went into the room closing the door behind her. 

After a few minutes he knocked on the door. "Dete?"

"What?" she asked. She sounded distracted.

"Are you okay?" he asked and entered the room.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. She sat on the bed with her left sleeve rolled up. She was re-bandaging the 3 cuts.

"Here. Let me help you," he said. He examined the cuts and put the bandage on. "There," he said.

"Thanks," she said softly. They were quiet for awhile. Dete yawned.

"Get some rest," he sighed.

She nodded and lay down. Sephiroth stood and walked to the door.

"Hey…I was wondering…where are you sleeping?" she asked.

"The couch. Why? Wanna trade?" he asked turning back around. She was asleep. "Figures," he muttered and closed the door quietly behind him.

She smirked.

                                    ****


	28. chapter 28

(Author's Note: Hey…anyone have any ideas or something they want to see happen in this story before I decide to end it? Feel free to give me any suggestions! Enjoy chapter 28!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh. Dete belongs to me.

**Chapter 28**

**He's Hearing Voices…Again…Jump!**

****

                                    -Next Day-

"Why won't you let me call Rueh?"

"Well…one reason is to make sure you're all right…another…"

"You're still being controlled aren't you?" Dete asked and shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Sephiroth asked giving her a confused look.

She sighed and shook her head again.

"What?" he asked.

"Sephiroth…" a different voice said softly.

"Who? What? What's going on?" he asked turning around.

Dete smiled.

"Sephiroth…" the voice said a little louder.

"Dete? Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" she asked innocently.

"Sephiroth…" A few objects started floating in the air.

"What's going on?!" His feet left the floor.

"Ha ha ha…Sephiroth…"

"Dete help!"

"What?"

"Ooooo…Sephiroth…" There were more spooky noises made.

"Dete!"

"Why don't you just ask her to stop?"

"Ask who?"

"Her," Dete said and pointed behind him.

Sephiroth started to turn around but was suddenly thrown upwards. He hit the roof face first.

"Oooooo…that had to hurt."

"I think you've have enough fun Rueh," Dete sighed.

Rueh made a face as she released Sephiroth. He fell and landed on his back. His face was red.

"Are you okay?" they both asked leaning over him.

"…ouch…"

"You're fine," Rueh said. She looked thoughtful. "Hmm…I wonder if I could completely control him?" she asked. Her face went blank. "Get up."  Sephiroth got up slowly his eyes blank. "Cool!" Rueh exclaimed she then went quiet. "Now…take off your coat and boots and…jump out the window!" she said after a minute of thought. Without a word he did as told and headed for the window.

"Rueh! Stop!" Dete said.

"But…"

"Rueh!" Sephiroth was ready to jump.

"Fine," Rueh sighed.

"Rueh! Let him go!" Dete ordered as he jumped. Rueh shrugged and released him…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Rueh and Dete ran to the window.

"What the?!"

"Get off!"

"That was a soft landing."

"I bet it was…my turn!"  Rueh jumped.

"No! Rueh!" Dete yelled.

"Owwwwwwww!!!"

Someone made a choking noise.

"That hurt…"

"You were right! It was a soft landing!"

"Get off!" Cloud yelled from the bottom of the pile.

"But this is a comfy place to sit," Rueh said on top of Sephiroth.

"Don't mind me," Zack groaned under him but on top of Cloud.

"Hmm…maybe Dete wants to try," Rueh said.

"No Rueh. I'm fine," Dete said.  

"Oh come on," Rueh said innocently as her face went blank. Dete's face went blank. She jumped.

"Oh…wait…" Rueh quickly got out of the way as Dete landed on Sephiroth.

"Owww…"

"That's not cool."

"Oooo…my head…"

"Hey Dete! Want to do it again?"

"No."

"Okay!" Using her powers Rueh lifted Dete above the roof of the inn.

"Umm…I think that's high enough…" Zack said looking over his shoulder.

"Okay…" Rueh let Dete go. Sephiroth jumped out of the way as she fell. Zack did too.

"Ahhhhh…this is not funny Rueh…" Cloud said after Dete landed on him. Rueh was laughing.

"Gosh Rueh…" Dete said standing.

"What? I thought it was funny," Rueh acted like nothing had happened. Sephiroth and Zack were laughing as they helped Cloud up.

"Cloud you could have moved," Red said watching them.

"Hey Red! Wanna play fetch?" Rueh asked. Red stared at her. "Here boy…get the stick."

"Rueh…that's not a stick…that's Cloud's sword," Red said calmly.

"Really?...huh…would ya look at that…it is," Rueh replied.

"Give it back," Cloud demanded. Rueh got an evil look on her face.

"Come and get it," she taunted. Cloud lunged for his sword. Rueh jumped over him. "Here it is," she said.

Cloud chased Rueh for the next 10 minutes trying to get his sword back while the others laughed. Rueh suddenly stopped. Cloud ran into her and fell backwards. Rueh didn't budge. She tossed Cloud's sword away and bent down.

"Here Red! Get the stick! Come on boy! Get the stick!" she said straightening and showing Red the stick. His tail started wagging fast and his eyes went wide.

"Throw the stick! Come on! Throw the stick!" he said jumping up and down.

"You want the stick?"

"Yeah! Throw the stick!" Rueh threw the stick. Red turned and gave chase. Vincent stared after him in open mouth shock. Sephiroth shook his head and went inside to get his coat and boots back. Red was back when he got back. Red dropped the stick at Rueh's feet.

"Throw the stick! Throw the stick!" he exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"Sit," Rueh said. 

Red sat.

"Beg."

He obeyed.

"Chase your tail."

"But…the stick…"

"Do it." Red chased his tail.

"Good boy. Now…get the stick!" Rueh threw it hard. Red staggered after it. He was dizzy from chasing his tail. "He won't be back for awhile. It's in the Crater," Rueh shrugged. The others just shook their heads.

"Let's go inside. It's cold," Yuffie whined.

"You're cold?" Rueh asked.

"Yes!" Yuffie snapped.

"Funny I'm not." 

Red got back 30 minutes later. "Throw the stick!"

"No…that's enough for today," Rueh said and patted the top of his head.

"Awww…"

"But Cloud I have a question for you," Sephiroth said giving him a strange look.

"Yeah? What?" Cloud asked dully.

"Why are there bright blue streaks in your hair?" Sephiroth replied.

"Rueh dyed his hair blue! But before that it was bright pink!" Yuffie answered before Cloud could. Sephiroth nodded as he tried to keep from laughing…without success. Rueh wore a big proud smile the entire time.

                                    ****

(A/N: Rueh's evil ain't she?)


	29. chapter 29

(Author's Note: Hey there…enjoy chapter 29! Don't really have that much to say right now…)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh. Dete belongs to me…

****

**Chapter 29**

**Everything's Back to ****Normal****…(as if that could ever happen!)**

                                    -3 months later-

Cloud and Tifa now lived in Nibelheim. Vincent traveled around killing monsters that threatened other towns still. Red had gone back to Cosmo Canyon to continue his studies. Yuffie had returned to Wutai to help her father improve the place. Cid went back to Rocket Town and was making up with Shera and fixing his rocket. Barret went back and forth between Midgar and North Corel trying to improve the state of both cities. Dete owned the villa in Costa Del Sol now.

But as for the last 3…they lived with Dete. One morning she woke up to a bad smell in the air. Like something was burning. It took a few seconds for the smell to register but when it did she shot out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She froze in the doorway then groaned.

Sephiroth, Zack, and Rueh were standing in the kitchen grinning sheepishly. Dete looked around. There was burnt food everywhere. She looked back at the 3 and shook her head.

"I'm not even going to ask what you were doing," she sighed.

"Well…you do all the cooking so we thought that we would do it today…" Rueh said looking at the other 2.

"But now you see WHY I banned you 3 from the kitchen," Dete said crossing her arms.

"Yes Dete. We're sorry," all 3 sighed and started to leave the kitchen in single file. 

"But just where do you think you're going? It's Saturday and I usually clean this place today don't I? SO…since you make most of the mess in this place…YOU _ARE_ GOING TO HELP ME CLEAN IT!" Dete nodded when she was finished speaking.

When she said that Zack, Rueh, and Sephiroth had almost been out the door. But now they stopped and their shoulders slumped as they turned to face her.

"Now…your first orders…"

                                    ****

With everyone doing something they had cleaned the entire villa by lunch time. Dete fixed them a light lunch as they sat in the living room in their usual places and watched Rueh beat Sephiroth at a video game. Those 2 sat on the overstuffed couch. Zack was sitting in his chair and Dete was sitting in the overstuffed chair.

After the food was gone Dete took the plates into the kitchen. When she came back out Rueh was trying not to laugh at something. Both she and Sephiroth were still playing the same game.

"Duck Rueh!" Zack warned watching them.

"I did!" Rueh answered. She started to talk to him. Sephiroth in the meantime had his tongue between his teeth as he started to push the buttons faster. Rueh wasn't even watching the screen. After a minute he yelled. The words 'game over' flashed on the screen.

"I won!" Rueh cheered.

"Best 2 out of 3!" Sephiroth said.

"You're on!" they started a new game. Awhile later and Sephiroth had lost all of the games terribly. There was a knock on the door. Dete didn't move to answer it. Neither did Zack or Rueh. Sephiroth sighed and stood up. He opened the door.

"Hey Cloud. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Gosh!" Cloud started laughing for some reason.

"What's so funny?" Dete asked looking up.

"I don't know," Rueh said in a sing-song voice.

"What are you laughing at?" Sephiroth asked as he stepped aside so Cloud could come inside.

Cloud came in but couldn't stop laughing. Zack burst into hysterical laughter. Rueh soon followed.

"Gosh! Sephiroth!" Dete said her face turning red and her eyes going wide.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Couldn't hold it could ya?" Rueh asked between laughs. Cloud and Zack laughed even harder. 

"What?" Sephiroth asked warily and looked down.

"The bathroom is down the hall and to your left," Dete said.

"But…I don't have to go…" he sniffed trying to figure out why his pants were wet.

"Well yeah. Not any more. You left a puddle on the floor!" Rueh laughed.

"WHAT?" Dete yelled.

"I didn't do it! SEE?! There are pieces of water balloons on the floor!" Sephiroth cried.

Dete looked at Rueh.

"What?" she asked trying to look and sound innocent.

Dete sighed. "How many times have I told you? No water balloons in the house! Anyways…Sephiroth go change…please! So Cloud…hey…where'd he go?"

Everyone looked around. Cloud was gone. Zack shrugged. "Guess he left," he said.

"Wonder what he wanted? Oh well. Sephiroth now please before I start laughing," Dete sighed shaking her head. Sephiroth left the room grumbling to himself. "And as for you Rueh…"

"Uh-oh!"

                                    ****

-Later that afternoon-

Zack, Rueh, and Sephiroth were drowning each other in the water of the ocean. Dete was stretched out on her beach towel trying to take a nap in the sun. Sephiroth finally got tired of being dunked by Rueh so he got out of the water and sat down on his towel beside Dete.

"Just a question for you but…how did Rueh and them know we were in Icicle Village when we were there?" he asked.

"Oh…well…I asked you where you were sleeping remember?" she said.

"Yeah…go on," he said.

"Anyways…that night while you were asleep I snuck past you and got the phone…"

"But I would have heard you."

"Well…the couch was against this wall here…" she drew it in the sand. "So I walked along this wall…" she drew it. "And then get the phone," she finished. 

"So that's how you got past me…" he shook his head.

"Hey. We're going inside to play a video game," Zack said as he and Rueh walked up.

"All right," Dete said sitting up. They went inside. Dete and Sephiroth sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

 "Sure," she said. He stood and took her hands pulling her to her feet. "Umm…you can let go now," she said trying to pull her hands from his. He didn't let go. She looked up at him and met his gaze. 

Sephiroth watched her for a minute. She had quit trying to pull her hands away. He slowly lowered his face to hers. His lips brushed hers. This time she didn't pull back. 

Dete felt Sephiroth press his lips more firmly to hers. She didn't know what to do. She had never been kissed before. Well…she had but…

Dete jerked away and turned her back to him. "I'm sorry…I can't…"

"It's all right…you still wanna go for a walk?" he asked softly.

"…not right now…I can't think straight…I'll see you later…" Dete started to walk in the opposite direction after picking up her towel and wrapping it around her waist.

Sephiroth just stood there watching after her with a frown on his face. "Something's bothering her," he said.

"Yeah? I wonder what it could be?"

"I thought you were playing video games with Rueh?"

Zack shrugged. "She beat me every time so far so I gave up."

"Do you know what's bothering her?" Sephiroth asked turning to face him.

"Yeah…you for one thing," Zack sat down on the sand.

"Oh?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he sat down.

"Yep. You kissing her…brings back memories she would rather forget about an old boyfriend she had," Zack said.

"Sounds like you asked her about this," Sephiroth commented.

Zack shrugged. "First boyfriend she had went and broke her heart…that's all I know."

"Guess I should back off for awhile," Sephiroth said looking in the direction she had gone.

"That might be the best idea…come on! Let's go gang up on Rueh," Zack said.

"Why not?" Sephiroth stood and they went to the villa to play a video game to try and beat Rueh.

                                    ****

It was late when Dete went back to the villa. She found something to eat in the kitchen which to her surprise was still standing after Zack, Sephiroth, and Rueh having to fix their own dinner.

She wasn't tired yet so she sat down in her chair to watch the movie that Rueh was watching. Zack and Sephiroth had already gone to bed but Rueh was a night owl so she was still up at 2:30 in the morning.

A half hour later the movie was over and Rueh finally went to bed. Dete stayed up to watch another one.

Sephiroth woke up around 4 in the morning. He tried but couldn't get back to sleep. With a sigh he sat up and went to watch TV in the living room. He found Dete curled up in her chair fast asleep and the TV still on. He covered her with a blanket and went to get a drink in the kitchen.

Dete's eyes snapped open when a hand touched her shoulder. Something was placed over her nose and mouth. Everything spun and started to go dark. Something in front of her moved but she couldn't tell as she was put to sleep by the drug on the cloth.

Sephiroth stopped in the doorway. "Excuse me…but who are you?" he asked tilting his head to the side a bit. The figure crouched in front of Dete looked up. "Reno?!"

"Yeah I'm Reno. Haven't seen you for awhile. Anyways go ahead and do whatever you were doing I'm busy here," Reno turned back to Dete and started to pick her up.

"But what are you doing?" Sephiroth asked.

"Kidnapping. What's it look like?" Reno asked and put Dete over his shoulder.

"Put her down," Sephiroth said turning the light to the room on.

"Sorry. No can do. I've got orders to follow. Don't ask me why I'm actually following them," Reno said.

"Dude what's with the talking and the lights? People are trying to sleep here," Zack said as he walked into the room with an annoyed Rueh behind him. 

Reno sighed and ran a hand through his bright red hair. "Do I have to explain to again? Anyways I'm here to kidnap her so I'll be going now," Reno headed for the door.

"I think not," Rueh said in a dull or bored tone. They couldn't tell which.

Reno rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. "Look I'm late already. That's not really unexpected but I've gotta go so…see ya!" Reno threw a can of gas into the middle of the room.

"Don't let him get away!" Sephiroth snapped and ran after him. Zack and Rueh followed. They ran through the gas that had just started to leak from the can, ignoring it.

Rueh beat them to the door and was right on Reno's tail. 

When Zack and Sephiroth caught up they found Rueh who had been put to sleep and no sign of Reno or Dete.

"Great," Sephiroth grumbled.

"Hey at least we can still go to the Shinra tower in Midgar and see if they're there," Zack said picking Rueh up. 

"We'll go in the morning," Sephiroth sighed. They went back to the villa.

                                    ****

Dete slowly came to. Her eyes focused on the face in front of her. She shook her head. "No not you again!" she said.

"Yes it's me…" he said.

She groaned.

                                    ****

(A/N: Hey…if anyone wants to see something happen in this story please let me know! I'm open to any ideas! I could really use them…)


	30. chapter 30

(Author's Note: Hello! Well…here's chapter 30…enjoy!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh. Curtis belongs to my friend Curtis. Dete belongs to me…

****

**Chapter 30**

**Just Another Trip up the Stairs…?**

****

"Hey Rueh…you can wake up now…"

Rueh groaned and opened her eyes. "Do I have to?"

Zack smiled. "Yeah. Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Aaa…Reno was in the living room…he kidnapped Dete and…PUT ME TO SLEEP!" Rueh sat up with an annoyed look.

"Calm down Rueh. If you'll get ready we'll be going to the Shinra tower to find her," Zack held his hands up in defense.

Rueh gave him a blank look. "Why there?"

"That's where they always are when captured."

"Oh yeah…OUT!" Zack fled from the room. He shut the door in time to hear something hit it hard.

He went to the living room where Sephiroth sat waiting impatiently. "She'll out in a minute."

"Good. Hojo's still alive…I think he has something to do with what Reno did," Sephiroth said darkly.

"Well we'll know when we get there. RUEH ARE YOU READY YET?" Zack yelled to be sure that she heard him.

"YES I'M READY!" Zack and Sephiroth jumped to the ceiling. They hadn't even heard her behind them.

"Okay let's go," Sephiroth grumbled. Rueh was laughing at the fact that she had scared both of them.

                                    ****

Midgar was still in the process of being rebuilt. It was better than before already. The plate was gone. The biggest building was the new Shinra tower.  Rufus had barely survived the weapons attack but he had. Now he ran Midgar and with the help of Reeve they were fixing the wrongs President Shinra had done. So far Midgar was more peaceful than ever…but that peace in the tower was soon to be broken…

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO CLIMB THESE STUPID STAIRS?!" Rueh exclaimed.

"You know we could take the elevator," Zack told her.

"No because in the elevator there is a trap," she was very sarcastic.

"Yeah the elevator always is a trap," Sephiroth agreed.

"Okay okay…hey Rueh why did you bring all those notebooks?" Zack asked with a confused look.

"Oh you'll see…"

Sephiroth and Zack looked at each other. "I don't like the sound of that," Sephiroth said.

"I agree," Zack sighed. They continued up the stairs in silence. 

They were on the 50th floor when Rueh turned to face both of them. "Now for my plan…"

                                    ****

Hojo nodded his head in satisfaction and looked at Dete who was strapped down on top of the metal table. She was unconscious. He waved his hand as he turned away and his lab assistant undid the straps then took her to the cell with a glass wall.

Hojo went to his messy desk and found a notebook to write in. He began writing things down. The lab assistant left the room.

After a few minutes a noise outside the door made him look up. Then there was silence again. He shrugged and went back to writing.

A few more minutes passed and he heard the noise again but this time it was in a different place inside the lab. But more noise followed it. Voices. He got up and walked in the direction the noise had come from…

                                    ****

SLAP!

*speaking in hiss like whispers*

"OW! What was that for!"

"You did it AGAIN!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Hey don't look at me!"

"Both of you be…quiet…" Rueh, Sephiroth, and Zack looked up when whatever they were hiding under suddenly disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Hojo asked looking down at them.

They stood up and brushed themselves off.

"We were looking for Dete. So we found her and we'll just be leaving with her," Sephiroth stated. Zack and Rueh nodded.

"Umm…no," Hojo shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Okay let's try this again…we're leaving with Dete and now you say sure the door's over there," Rueh said slowly.

Hojo shook his head again. "Afraid not."

"Okay looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way," Zack shrugged. An evil grin slowly spread across Rueh's face.

"I don't like that look," Hojo slowly began to back away from them.

"PAPER WAD FIGHT!" Rueh yelled and threw her first bombardment at him. Zack and Sephiroth did the same.

Hojo yelled and ran to his desk. He hid underneath it. He reached up and pulled a few of his notebooks under the desk. He began to make his own paper wads.

                                    ****

A few hours later Dete groaned and sat up. She glanced out at the lab then rubbed her eyes and looked at the wall. She quickly looked back at the lab her eyes going wide. The lab was a mess. There were paper wads everywhere.

Hojo was using his desk for a shield. Rueh, Zack, and Sephiroth had overturned a few tables and were using them as a shield.

"Hey Dete's awake! Okay here's the plan. Sephiroth, me and Zack will cover you while you go unlock the cell door and let her out. Then bring her over here. Got it?" Rueh asked looking at both of them. They nodded. "Ready…GO!" She and Zack started to threw the paper wads faster.

Sephiroth went for the cell lock. Hojo popped up over his desk and threw a paper wad at him.

"Oh no! I've been hit! I'm going down!" Sephiroth slowly fell to the floor.

Dete slapped her face with her hand and groaned. Rueh and Zack gasped while Hojo laughed triumphantly.

 "You can not stop me!" he exclaimed.

"Whatdowedo! Whatdowedo! Whatdowedo!" Zack was starting to panic.

Rueh slapped him upside the head. "This is no time to panic!" she snapped.

He nodded and started throwing the paper wads again. Rueh did too. Sephiroth lay on the floor playing dead. Dete shook her head. _'I'm never going to get out of here now…'_

After a few minutes a soldier walked into the lab. Rueh stopped throwing and looked at him. "Hey…I know you!"

The soldier stopped and looked around then pointed at himself. "Who me?"

"Yeah…Curtis…right?"

"Yeah…you're Rueh!"

"Yep!"

"So what's going on?" Curtis asked looking around.

"We're fighting Hojo…wait! You can take Sephiroth's place! He's on our team!" Rueh exclaimed.

"Now that's not fair! It's 3 to 1 again!" Hojo pouted.

"Good! That means we'll win!" Rueh stuck her tongue out at him.

Curtis walked over to where Rueh and Zack were and picked up a paper wad. They began fighting again. This lasted for a few more minutes. Dete just watched with an annoyed look.

After a minute Zack cried out. "PAPER CUT!" he then collapsed.

"Stay down soldier…you've done enough," Rueh said patting his head.

Dete looked like she might start to cry. _'And they are supposed to be rescuing me?!'_

After a second Hojo suddenly bolted out from under his desk and ran towards the other side of the room. Rueh and Curtis threw paper wad after paper wad at him until…

"NO! I"VE BEEN HIT!"

"HA! WE WON!" Rueh jumped up and down.

"Wow they actually might pull this off," Dete spoke aloud.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Rueh asked looking at her. Dete nodded with a sarcastic look on her face.

"…I'm…not…finished…yet…" Hojo pushed a button next to the phone that was on the wall he had collapsed against.

"You better start acting serious NOW!" Dete warned. 

Sephiroth and Zack sat up and looked around.

"Did we win?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yep!" Rueh said. Curtis nodded vigorously.

REAL soldiers suddenly burst into the room just as Sephiroth let Dete out of the cell. She sighed and went back in it shaking her head.

"Hey…paper wads won't stop them…" Rueh took a few steps back.

"Looks like we'll have to really fight now," Sephiroth said drawing his sword. Rueh and Zack did the same. Curtis was suddenly no where to be found.

There wasn't must of a fight…they were all caught.

                                    **** 


	31. chapter 31

(Author's Note: Hello! Well…here's chapter 31! Enjoy!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh. Dete is mine…

****

****

**Chapter 31**

**Another Rescue Mission…Will They Succeed?**

****

"Okay you get a five minute phone call now," the soldier said.

"For each of us?" Rueh asked.

"No only one of you."

"Darn."

"I guess I'll do it," Sephiroth sighed.

"The phones over there," the soldier shrugged. 

Sephiroth stood and walked over to it. He picked it up and dialed the number. It rang 3 times then was finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Cloud? This is Sephiroth." 

"What do you want?" Cloud sounded annoyed.

"Look I've got 5 minutes to explain….GET US OUT OF HERE! Clear enough?"

"Umm…no…get you out of where?"

"Oh yes…that might help you…umm…is someone else there?"

"Yeah…Vincent stopped by for a visit…Tifa's here too…hey! You can talk to her!"

"No! Cloud! NO! Lemme talk to Vincent!" Too late…Tifa came on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tifa! I need to talk to Vincent!" 

"Sephiroth? Is that you? Hey! How's it going?"

"GAH! I NEED TO TALK TO VINCENT!"

The soldier spoke up. "Two minutes."

"Oh Vincent…he's taking a nap…he had a long trip," Tifa said.

"Well wake him up!" Sephiroth almost shouted.

"Okay okay…HEY VINCENT!" Sephiroth held the phone away from his ear. Finally Vincent came on the line.

"Yeah?"

"Vincent? This is Sephiroth. Now look…we're in trouble! Dete was kidnapped and we tried to get her back but now we were caught and we're in the Shin…" the line went dead.

"Time's up," the soldier shrugged. 

Sephiroth stared at the phone and sniffed. "Gosh dang it…"

"Back in the cell you go," the soldier pushed him inside the cell that Rueh and Zack were already in. After it was locked him left.

"So close yet so far away," Zack sighed. Sephiroth plopped down and started to pout.

"Stupid Cloud…need to figure out new ways to torture him," Rueh said.

                                    ****

"So what exactly did he want?" Cloud asked when Vincent hung up.

"Said that Dete had been kidnapped and they went to get her back but they got caught and now they're stuck in the Shin…I'm thinking he meant Shinra tower," Vincent said.

"Oh…so what does he want us to do?" Tifa asked.

"I think he told me that part. He wants us to get them out of there," Cloud looked thoughtful.

"Well. I suggest we maybe call the rest of our friends and see what they think," Tifa suggested.

"Let's do that then," Cloud picked up the phone and began to dial numbers.

                                    ****

-Sometime later-

"Okay…anyone have any ideas as to where they might be?" Cloud asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be our smart leader," Red stated dully.

"Well…I wanna hear what you guys have to say!"

"I say we check the labs first. With Hojo still being alive and everything," Vincent suggested.

"Sounds good! We'll start there," Cloud walked into the building and went to the elevators. The others followed. He pushed the up button. The elevator came and they got in. Cloud pushed the button for the labs. When they reached the floor they were going to sleeping gas had put them all to sleep.

                                    ****

"Lemme guess…they were caught," Rueh said dully.

Dete nodded and leaned back against the wall. "Yeah…they used the elevator."

"SEE! I knew it was a trap to use the elevator!" Rueh exclaimed.

"Yes Rueh you were right," Zack sighed.

The door to the big cell like room opened and Sephiroth was pushed in. He staggered a few steps then sat down where he was. He groaned and fell back so he was lying down. "That mako still hurts," he said.

"I know," Dete said. 

"Did you hear anything else about the others?" Zack asked.

"Only that they're in safe keeping…we'll have to figure out a way to get out of here by ourselves," Sephiroth sighed.

"Leave that to me," Rueh grinned evilly.

"Well just tell us when you have a plan," Dete sighed.

                                    ****

-5 hours later-

"I've got a plan!"

"Really?" Zack looked hopeful.

"No…just wanted to see what would happened if I said that," Rueh said with a shrug.

Zack's face fell. "That's not even funny."

"Then how come Sephiroth is laughing?" Dete asked. The 3 looked at him.

"…he's gone insane again." Zack said.

Sephiroth shot up and lunged at him. He grabbed Zack by the neck and started choking him. "Don't you even say that!" he hissed.

"Sorry! Now…please…let…go…!...can't…breathe…!"

Dete got up and grabbed Sephiroth's shoulder. She pulled and pulled but he wouldn't let Zack go. "Rueh! Give me a hand!" she snapped.

Rueh clapped.

"Oh that was so funny," Dete said sarcastically. She was still trying to help Zack move Sephiroth when he finally let go. He fell backwards landing on top of Dete. She made a face as the wind was knocked out of her.

Sephiroth sat up glaring at Zack who was gasping for breath.

"Get…OFF!" Dete managed to yell. 

Sephiroth scrambled up off of her. "Dete! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed sitting her up.

"You better be!" she snapped.

"Uh-oh someone's in trouble," Rueh sang.

"More than just someone," Dete said. Rueh fell quiet. "All right…since Rueh couldn't think of a plan we'll all have to do some thinking. Yes all of us," she said looking at Zack and Sephiroth in turn.

The room fell silent as they began thinking.

                                    ****


	32. chapter 32

(Author's Note: Hello! Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was busy. Anyways…here's chapter 32! Enjoy!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh. Dete is mine…

****

**Chapter 32**

**Escape Time…**

Escape Try…Number 1…

"…well? It's wroth a try!" 

Dete sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Yes Rueh I suppose it is but…"

"But what?" Zack broke through her line of thought.

"Well never mind now that I forgot what I was going to finish saying!" she snapped.

"Sorry Dete," he said sheepishly.

"Right. Anyways…why not?" she shrugged.

They all stood up. "We'll have to break down the door," Sephiroth stated.

Rueh walked up to the door and turned the knob. "No we don't…it's unlocked," she said.

He looked like he had been smacked.

"Whatever. Let's just go," Zack shook his head. 

They took one step out the door….but that's all.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Hojo's voice greeted them. "Back in the room."

They groaned and went back in the room

                                    ****

Escape Try…Number 50…

Sephiroth, Zack, Rueh, and Dete had gotten out of the unlocked room again and down to the end of the hall when Hojo's voice stopped them.

"Get back in there now!"

Their shoulders slumped and they sighed as they went back to the room.

                                    ****

Escape Try…Number 99…

Sephiroth, Zack, Rueh, and Dete snuck down a hall. They had gotten to the floor below the room that they had been kept in.

"I think we might make it this time!" Rueh exclaimed.

"You did not just…" Sephiroth started.

"Get back in that room and stay there!" Hojo came up behind them.

"…say that. Great! You jinxed us!" Sephiroth snapped at Rueh as they started back towards the room.

"What? All I said was I think we might make it this time!" she shrugged.

"Yeah and you jinxed us by saying that!" They argued all the way back to the room until Dete gave them a look that said 'be quiet.'

                                    ****

Escape Try…Number 359…

"Hey…there's the others!" Zack exclaimed.

"Good. We'll let them out and get out of here! I think we're going to make it!" Rueh said.

"You jinxed us again!" Sephiroth snapped as Hojo walked up to them. Zack had been just about ready to push the button that would unlock the door.

"Back to the room! NOW!"

They quickly went back to the room grumbling the whole way.

                                    **** 

Escape Try…Number 1,001…

"Finally!" Yuffie exclaimed. They had made it 3 floors down from where their rooms were. 

"I think we'll make it this time!" Rueh said.

They were walking down the stairs when Hojo came from the opposite direction. They groaned and went back to their rooms.

                                    ****

Escape Try…Number 2,435…

"WOW! We're on the 3rd floor!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Hey…we might…"

"Don't even say it Rueh," Vincent warned.

"I think it's too late…Hojo's right there," Tifa sighed.

Sure enough. Hojo stood a few feet in front of them all. They sighed and went back to the rooms.

"You know…I'm getting tired of this," Dete grumbled. Sephiroth nodded in agreement.

                                    ****

Escape Try…Number 3,061…

"We're on the 2nd floor!" Cid said happily.

"And no sign of Hojo…" Rueh stopped talking.

"You jinxed us yet again!" Red sighed.

"Oops."

They all shook their heads and walked away from Hojo towards their rooms.

                                    ****

Escape Try…Number 4,599…( you'd think they would have given up already…)

"LOOK! The front doors! We're FREE!" Rueh exclaimed.

"Finally!" Dete sighed.

The others sighed in relief as well. They were one step away from the doors…

"What are you doing? How many times do I have to tell you to get back in those rooms?"

They turned to face Hojo with dull looks on their faces. He stood with his hands on his hips.

"But we don't wanna!" Yuffie whined in a really high pitched voice.

"Too bad! Now get back in those rooms before I call some soldiers down here," Hojo shrugged.

"No," Rueh stated.

"Yes," Hojo snapped.

"No," Rueh retorted.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!!"

"No!!!"

"YES!!!!"

"NO!!!!"

"I said YES!"

"Well we say NO!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"We do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"RUEH! Stop fighting already and let's get out of here before he calls his soldiers!" Dete hissed at her from just outside the doors.

"Coming!" Rueh spun and ran for the doors. 

Hojo yelled and some soldiers came out of the closest room. "GET THEM!" The soldiers ran after them and 2 grabbed Rueh by the shoulders.

"LET GO!" she yelled. When the one on her left didn't she started to try and bite his hand.

Dete stopped and went back to help Rueh. She tackled one of the soldiers. They both hit the ground and the soldier started to try and pin her down.

Rueh flipped the other soldier over her head in front of her. She started kicking him hard.

The others stopped and faced the rest of the soldiers. Hojo watched from a good distance away as a fight broke out. After a minute it looked like his soldiers were being beaten so he called for more. They came and the fight continued.

"Man! It's been awhile since we've had to fight like this!" Cloud said.

"Really!" Zack said from a few feet away.

"Quit talking and fight!" Sephiroth snapped at them.

They rolled their eyes and continued to fight.

Dete struggled but 3 soldiers held her in place. "LET GO!" she yelled.

"Shut up!" one snapped and slapped her across the face. To say the least she was stunned but slowly the look in her face turned to a dull look. She was able to lift her hand and place it over the bright red hand mark.

"You did not just do that," she said none to calm.

"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it? You're pinned down!"

"I'm not going to do anything…yet. But it looks like he is," she shrugged. The soldier looked over his shoulder and saw Sephiroth approaching.

Dete used the distraction to her advantage. She pushed the other soldiers away and punched the one that had hit her in the face. He staggered then sat down holding his face in both hands.

"You all right?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yep. Where are you heading?" she asked.

"Towards Hojo. I've had enough of him," he said.

"All right. I'll get Rueh and we'll help," she said motioning for Rueh to come over as he started towards Hojo. Rueh walked over to her and they followed him.

"You stay away from me!" Hojo growled.

Rueh rolled her eyes. Dete shook her head. Sephiroth pointed his sword at him.

"I've had enough of you," he growled.

"Oh boohoo. Like I care what you think about me," Hojo sounded bored.

A yell came from the others. "Let's go! We're free!" with that said they ran for the closest way to get out of Midgar but left Rueh, Dete, Zack, and Sephiroth to finish Hojo. They didn't want to get caught again.

"You will care," Rueh stated stepping forward towards Hojo. Dete and Zack did too.

Hojo simply glanced behind them and rolled his eyes. Zack turned and was met with the butt of a gun slamming down on the side of his head.  He was knocked out from the blow. The other 3 spun around.

"Oh-uh…I think we're out numbered," Rueh got an evil smile.

"So in that case we'll just leave it to you to get us out of here since it looks like you have a plan already," Dete said.

Rueh's grin got bigger as she pulled a little capsule out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Sephiroth asked warily as he supported Zack's side. 

"Oh you'll see. It's actually quite handy," Rueh said and tossed in the air then caught it.

"Okay…so show us already."

"Very well." Rueh threw the capsule into the middle of the group of soldiers in front of them. It exploded after a second…covering all the soldiers in…bubble gum.

Rueh, Dete, and Sephiroth laughed as the soldiers struggled to try and get free without success.

Suddenly they drew their breath in with a hiss and found red feathered darts in their arms. They turned to face Hojo giving him dirty looks.

He shrugged as Sephiroth lowered Zack to the ground. Dete was the first to collapse after a few seconds. Sephiroth sank to his knees trying to clear his head. And Rueh…

"OW! That hurt! What was that for?!"

"You…you're still awake!" Hojo exclaimed.

"Yeah," she said slowly.

"That's not right! You're supposed to be knocked out!"

"Hmm…something went wrong," she shrugged.

"Well then…" Hojo looked thoughtful and nodded his head as Sephiroth fully collapsed.

A soldier grabbed Rueh from behind. Another dart hit her arm as she struggled. After a minute she slowly collapsed. 

Hojo shook his head. "Get them back to my lab and separate them!" The soldiers who were free from the gum did as told.

                                    ****


	33. chapter 33

(Author's Note: Hey all! Well…here's chapter 33! Enjoy!) 

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh. Dete is mine…

****

****

**Chapter 33**

**Someone's End…**

****

-1 month later-

_'I'm sick and tired of this!' _Rueh punched the padded wall of the cell she was being kept in. She crossed her arms and looked around the somewhat small room while grumbling. Suddenly she looked up at the ceiling and an evil grin spread across her face. That's how she would get out of here…

                                    ****

Sephiroth sighed as he sat down. Zack was on the other side of the room half asleep against the wall.

"Rueh's out," he said.

Zack perked up. "She is? Well…looks like we're making a break for the doors," he laughed softly trying to think of how she got out.

"Yeah…and no one can find her," Sephiroth started to laugh softly as well.

Zack shook his head and looked up at the ceiling when something hit the top of his head. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Sephiroth asked.

"Something hit me and I don't know where it came from…" Zack and Sephiroth gave each other confused looks. They slowly looked up at the grate over the air vent.

"So that's how you got out!" Zack exclaimed. They heard giggling from the vent then the grate fell down. He caught it before it hit the floor and made a bunch of noise.

Rueh's head popped down into the room from the vent. "Hey! I found a way to get out of here!" she exclaimed.

"Okay…but you do know that they know you're out?" Sephiroth asked.

Rueh shrugged. "Who cares? Anyways if you want out of here I suggest you get up here and follow me!" she said.

"And just how are we supposed to get up there?" Zack asked.

"Umm…I thought you 2 were smart…pretend you're a ladder!" they looked at her with dumbstruck looks. "Well? Come on! Before Hojo comes here!"

"Give me a lift Sephiroth," Zack stated. 

Sephiroth sighed then after a few minutes had helped Zack get up into the vent. He and Rueh then helped Sephiroth up.

"Now which way?" Zack asked.

"This way," Rueh started to crawl the way she had been going. They shrugged and followed. The next thing they knew was that they were lost. 

"Now what?" Rueh asked. She was out of ideas…for the moment.

"I'd say we get out of the vents and use the hallways. From the noise level it sounds like they know we're loose so we'll have to split up," Sephiroth said.

"All right," Zack agreed. They moved the grate over the opening in the vent and jumped down. They were in a hallway that was deserted. 

"Or maybe we won't have to split up. Let's go this way," Sephiroth pointed down the hall towards the left. That's the way they went.

                                    ****

"I DON'T CARE! FIND THEM!" Hojo roared at the few soldiers that stood in front of him. They nodded and quickly fled the room. Hojo turned to the sound of glass breaking.

"Hehe…if they're loose…I should be too," Dete ran for the door to the lab. Hojo tried to catch her but she managed to get away. His yell of anger followed her down the hall.

                                    ****

Sephiroth shook his head. Rueh and Zack were no where to be seen in this hall. He had no idea as to how they had been separated. He shrugged and continued down the hall. After a minute he found himself at the doors to the lab. He drew his sword and kicked the doors open.

He found Hojo pacing back and forth muttering angrily to himself. He looked up. "So you finally came to the lab, eh?" 

"To get rid of you and find Dete," Sephiroth replied.

"Oh yes. She just left here a little while ago. But it doesn't matter," Hojo shrugged.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh nothing much…she should be feeling the effects of it here pretty soon though…but that doesn't matter. I want to talk to you," Hojo stated in a bored tone.

"Well there's nothing to say," Sephiroth snapped. He ran forward and before Hojo could react his sword had hit its mark.

He pulled the blade away and let Hojo sink to the floor. He stood there for a second then turned and left the lab at a fast pace to find Dete.

                                    ****

"Oh great we lost Sephiroth," Zack sighed.

Rueh shook her head slowly. "Some times he acts so much like blonde. Always getting lost and forgetting things…" (A/N: **_No_** offense meant to **_any_** blondes!)

"Anyways come on! We'll be out of here in a few minutes," Zack told her.

"But we have to fight them first," Rueh pointed out as a few soldiers came towards them.

                                    ****

Dete slid down the wall she was leaning against so her back was facing into the hall. She had just finished beating off a few soldiers. Her breathing was ragged and everything she saw was spinning. She tried to get up and push away from the wall but failed. 

_'I think I'll just rest here for a minute…' _She closed her eyes and tried to relax a bit.After a minute she had her breathing under control.

She tried to get up again but started to fall backwards. Someone caught her and placed a hand on her forehead. A voice talked softly to her but she couldn't make out what was being said. She heard the words 'fever' and 'rest' but that was all. She looked up into a pair of glowing green eyes then let hers slip closed.

                                    ****

"Hey look! It's Sephiroth and he's got Dete!" Rueh exclaimed.

Zack sighed as they walked up to them. "Well. We can get out of here now."

"Yes let's!" Rueh said heading for the door that was a few steps away.

"Did anyone take care of Hojo?" Zack asked.

"I did," Sephiroth replied.

"All right. We can leave now," Zack said.

                                    ****

Dete woke up wrapped in something warm. She was also lying on top of something. She didn't really care at this moment though because she was comfortable. She looked out the window. Everything was dark outside. Window? Wait…the last thing she remembered was the glowing green eyes.  She smiled to herself. It looked like they were back at the villa in Costa Del Sol. 

She looked up to see what she was laying on. Sephiroth. He was asleep with his arms around her. His head was bowed so his chin rested on his chest. A few strands of his hair fell around his face.

He was sitting up on the bed in her room. She was wrapped in a blanket and curled up in his lap and against his chest. 

She was about to try and go back to sleep when his eyes opened. 

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey yourself," she replied.

"How do you feel?"

"Better than what I did. It was you who kept me from falling wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah. You weren't doing so good. You had a slight fever and lost consciousness," he told her.

"Oh. So we're back? What about Hojo?" she asked.

"Yes we're back and as for Hojo…I took care of him," he said.

"I guess that's all I need to know about that. But how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Good. Where's Rueh and Zack?"

"I don't know exactly where they are but they're here. Rueh fell asleep on the way here," he told her.

"Oh…" she started to move off of him but he only tightened his arms around her. "What…"

He put a finger to her lips to quiet her. He moved his hand to the side of her face then kissed her softly. She didn't pull away because she was startled. After a second he pulled back and looked at her.

Her eyes were half closed and were looking into his. He kissed her again and this time she returned it while wrapping her arms around his neck.

                                    ****

Zack looked down at the sleeping Rueh and brushed a few stray hairs from her face. Her head was resting against his chest and she had an arm around his waist. He grinned to himself and kissed her forehead. 

For now it looked like all their problems were over.

                                    ****

~End~

(Author's Note: Hello all readers! I think that this is the last chapter but…Rueh mentioned something about having a sequel to this story…now raise your hands if you want to see a sequel to this story…I want your opinions on this…anyways thanks to all who read this! *gives you chocolate* ^_^ Juzu)  


	34. Author's note

            Hey all! I've decided…the sequel to Fun, Trouble, and an all out Blast in High School will be called…*drum roll*…Stranger Events…or something like that…anyway…I'll give you a hint as to what it will be about.

            I'm thinking that it will probably be AU…mostly about Rueh, Dete, Sephiroth, Zack, and some new characters…this might deal more with Rueh and her past…we'll find out where she came from and what exactly she is…anyway…there might be appearances from the rest of the FF7 crew but…not that much…oh! Curtis will be there…some times…anyways…it might be a few days before the first chapter is up…but it will bee up soon! Till the sequel! Bybye! Juzu ^_^


End file.
